Sparking Interest
by Maddie Brown
Summary: Friends and family are getting tired of Riza not doing anything about her hidden feelings and one friend is going to take them all by surprise in order to move things along. Rated M to be safe this is my first published story
1. Chapter 1

Sparking Interest

It had been a casual lazy day. Roy sat back in his chair reading the newspaper like always when there was a knock on the door. A moment later the secretary outside their office peeked in with a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Umm… Mrs. Hawkeye, you have a visitor." She giggled. They glanced at each other, then to her watching as the door was pushed open from behind her.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties appeared behind the door. He ran his fingers threw his long sandy brown bangs pulling them out of his hazel eyes. His smile showed sparkling white teeth and a mischievous side of him.

"There you are love" he said and entered the office "I've been looking for you everywhere, this place certainly it a maze"

Riza stood, her mouth gapped open as she stuttered "k…Kashi?"

She pushed her chair back and met him half way to the door. He set his hands on her hips and as he walked forward she was forced to step back. He gripped her uniform and forced her against the wall. Pressing his body up against hers looking down at her with a dominating yet soft look.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up this morning young lady." He said looking down into her eyes sternly. "I…" she mumbled looking up to meet his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he affectively quieted her as he pressed his lips to hers. Her team mates stared then during Roy's sneering he felt their eyes on him. He turned and immediately his co workers looked back at their paper work. There attention was yet again grabbed as the man played with the buttons on her white business shirt leaning closer into her chest.

"Don't explain baby, I just thought after last night you wouldn't be able to escape so quickly." He said huskily into her ear yet loud enough for her partners to hear. Roy's eye's narrowed; he cleared his throat and tried to divert his attention but the thought of him touching her not only right there in front of them, but after she left the office made him sick.

"But don't worry…" he mumbled. "I'll make sure you wont tonight."

Felling an extreme hatred for this man rush threw his veins he grid his teeth and glanced down to see his knuckles whiten from the tight grip his fists had made.

He glanced back to the man feeling sick to his stomach as his hand ran up her thigh and to squeeze her bottom; forcing her hips against his. Riza just glanced into his deep eyes as his burned with desire.

Suddenly he turned his head sharply, looking directly at Roy.

"So, whatdaya say boss?" he asked, his heated eyes now digging into Roy's sharp fuming ones. The man inwardly smirked stifling back a chuckle.

"Mind if I borrow our little Riza for a couple of hours?" he smirked then winked.

Roy opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. Riza stuttered "Kashi!" in a growl in obvious embarrassment. He turned back to Riza and said "Ohh so tense love." He smirked and added "Don't worry" in a luring purr. "I plan to work those muscles all day and night long"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the door. He stopped at the frame and gave her bottom a healthy swat moving her along with a surprised "eep". He turned and cocked one finger at Roy with a wink. He shut the door behind him, leaving the stunned and fuming Roy behind.

As the door shut Riza followed Kashi threw the hall way. She glared at him until he looked over at her.

"Too much?" He asked with a laugh. She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that!" she hissed under her breath. He sighed rolling his eyes "I don't know about you; but everyone else is sick of you working with that man and not doing anything to spark interest. Leave it to me jealousy is a sure fire way to create sparks" He said looking down at her reassuringly. "I did NOT ask you to do that" she grumbled.

"Remember to thank me at your wedding" He sighed staring ahead of him; stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. She glared at him before she glanced out of the corner of her eyes to their office.

"You think it worked?"

Maddie Brown


	2. Chapter 2

Sparking interest

Chapter 2

Kashi rubbed his head quickly with a small towel as he stepped out of the shower. He had taken Riza to a bar to help sooth her nervous fidgeting with a couple shots. The entire time she ranted about what she was going to do when she returned to work and how she thankfully had the day off to think of something to say. He ended up staying even after his old college room mate and best friend decided she had enough of the cheep jut box music and called herself a cab. Thankfully had caught the eye of a shapely blond awhile ago and much to Riza's unexplained disapproval, spent another hour of the night with her.

Hearing the door bell ring, he grunted and wrapped a towel around his hips before walking to the front door.

Who ever this was Riza must have known them to give them a key to the building. He glanced threw the peep whole and smirked as he saw Roy standing there holding a black jacket in his hands. Kashi devilishly chuckled before messing up his damp hair and pinched his neck creating a slight red mark.

He opened the door with a smile, but Roy's expression wasn't as thrilled. His eyes narrowed as he saw he was in a towel and had a red mark by his collar bone.

"Hey Roy, can I help you?" he asked looking innocently at him.

"Is Riza here, I need to talk to her" he grumbled. "She's still in the shower, she's still a little tipsy from last night, we went down to the bar and instead of the two martinis that get her just drunk enough she ordered another one. I mean two and she's good to go but anymore and she just becomes sloppy;" he rambled on inwardly smirking at Roy's hidden growl "but if you want to leave her a message ill gladly tell her" he finished.

"No thank you. Just give her this, she left it at the office the other day" he said handing him the jacket. "Oh I will thanks for brining it by" he said and took the jacket from him. "Oh and thanks for letting me bring her home early yesterday, I wanted last night to be perfect and believe me it really helped to get her out early." He said.

Roy gave a fake smile. "Well glad to help." He grumbled. Kashi smiled and waved as he tossed the jacket to the couch and shut the door.

Roy seethed and pulled his gloves out of his pants pocket. He moved to slip one on and burn the apartment down along with this new found boyfriend but then decided against it and opt to punch the wall instead hoping to relieve any pent up anger.

He took a few heavy raspy breaths before making his way down the hall. As Roy got into the elevator Kashi poked his head out, and glanced to the gently dented wall with wide eyes.

Riza sighed as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. Her lips curved upward as she remembered the first time she met Roy. He of course, was the same playboy, slobby procrastinator that he is today, but she was much the same as well. Always having to push him to do paper work and keep him in line while talking to higher ups. Even back then she had been to shy to tell Roy how she really felt. She sighed, and her happy expression resided back into a frown.

"What's the matter?" an all too familiar voice called from down the hall. She looked back to see Kashi sticking his head threw the doorway.

"Nothing why?" She asked as she turned and slowly walked back to the steal door. She moved to walk in but was blocked with Kashi's arm.

"Hmm…besides the fact that you were mumbling something to yourself, something so distracting, that you walked right by the apartment." He said raising an eye brow.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I was thinking about Roy now will you let me into my apartment?" she asked. He smirked and let his hand that had supported him against the door frame fall, allowing her passage.

She lifted her bag so she could squeeze threw. She grunted as she just fit threw and shot him a glare before tossing her keys onto the garnet counter top. She set the bag on the kitchen table and watched as he closed the door and slowly turned to stare at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and started pulling her various grocery needs out of the brown paper sack. Kashi slowly walked over to her and pulled himself up onto the countertop staring down at her.

Trying to ignore his constant stare she finally gripped her fist and turned to him. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked threw grit teeth.

He smiled "Sooo?" he muttered.

"Sooo what?" she echoed. "So what were you thinking?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted "where to go for your first date?; your honeymoon perhaps, How you're going to seduce him?" he rambled.

"Kashi!" she growled. "What, hey I say just jump him. After what happened today he's going to be ready and willing" he said raising an eye brow as he opened the ice cream tub she had just bought and opened the drawer underneath him pulling out a spoon.

"What do you mean 'after what happened today'?" she asked, her eyes widening as she stared at him. He laughed and plopped the metal spoon into his mouth upside down. He pulled it out and glanced at it.

"Well, since today was you're day off, he came to return the jacket you left at Head Quarters." He said as he licked the remaining ice cream from the spoon before laughing out loud. "You should have seen his face when he saw me in just a towel!" He curled in laughter as she gapped.

"WHY! Why were you in a towel!" she half yelled panic stricken in her hazel eyes. He glanced at her and dug the spoon back into the cold treat in front of him.

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone and you were gone, so I jumped in the shower." He answered. "And when I stepped out I heard the door bell. I didn't have enough time to get dressed so I just wrapped a towel around myself and answered." He added.

"You answered the door like that!" she yelled. "Well I was hoping it was the girl I hit on yesterday after we went to that bar to clam your nerves after the little charade we did." He muttered

"YOU! Charade you did!" she yelled. "Aww come on" he whined.

"the first time I could let it slide, but if he keeps seeing us together the lies just going to get out of control!" she growled. "You would find this funnier if you saw the face he made" he mumbled.

Riza growled and threw one of the apples she had set on the bowl on the counter at him. He flinched as it hit his chest and opened one eye to see she had stormed from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, just so you know, your hottie from the bar was a man!" she yelled In her wake, only to hear the metal spoon clack on the tile floor and him sputtering and coughing while remembering their heated kiss in the dim light of the singles bar.

Maddie brown

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Thanks to by first two fans Selene Illusinia and loyalsoul. 

I hope to receive more reviews from both of you and anyone else who would like to give constructive criticism. I absolutely love support for my writing because well I don't get much of it from home.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠


	3. Chapter 3

Sparking Interest

Chapter Three

Riza gnawed on her bottom lip as she walked up the stairs to their office. Playing out each of Roy's reactions to the two incidents and none seemed to end any better than the other.

As the two guards that sat outside the General's door stood as she walked by calling out "Good Morning 1st lieutenant!"

"At ease" she murmured as if in a daze. Black hayate yipped happily as he pranced faithfully at her heals. She sighed, taking a deep breath before turning the corner. She blinked, surprised to see the light on in Roy's office. She had come early hoping to have some time to herself before having to deal with the interrogation she would receive from her co-workers.

She walked to the door and slowly stepped inside. She watched as Roy paced back and forth behind his desk. If the fact he was here before she weren't strange enough, the entire office had been cleaned from head to toe. There were two large stacks of papers on the corner of his desk along with a large machine and two dozen small cups.

Her eyes widened as she walked to the front of his desk to look the large addition to his desk over. "You're here! Is it six thirty already?" he asked.

She glanced at him only to step back. He wore only his wrinkled white business shirt which was rolled at the sleeves and his blue pants, his eyes were blood shot yet he didn't look tired at all. His smile held a creepy brightness to it as his eyes twitched.

"Sir, what is this? Where did it come from?" she asked pointing to the machine. He turned his head and smiled once again "Oh, this is a brilliant invention, the espresso machine! I thought it would be a good addition to the office!" he squeaked.

"Where did you get it?" she asked looking over the machine. It looked to be pretty heavy. "Well you see I came back to the office because I didn't want to go home or dream so I came back and finished all the paper work you always rag me bout getting done I was tired so I went to the café but I got tired of going back and forth for more espressos so I just brought the machine here so I wouldn't have to go back and forth I cleaned." He rambled with what seemed like one breath. Riza blinked blankly. _I think that was one sentence_ she thought.

She stepped closer to him, watching him flinch as she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Roy, how many have you had?" she asked with concern.

"hmmm, I lost count after fifteen" he mumbled then laughed out loud for no apparent reason.

"oh lord, okay, let's go" she said taking his hand and pulling him behind her. She set her things on the desk and pulled him out of the immaculate office.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he turned his head from side to side. "I think you should try and get some sleep" she suggested and smiled nervously at him. He followed her to an extra room they kept for workers who needed to stay all night or needed to sleep for an hour before going back to work.

She opened the door and looked inside. "No one's in this one, why don't you go lay on the bed while I get you some aspirin" she muttered as she walked in. He followed her, glancing around the room.

"The furor has awful taste in paint" he muttered. "I think you should tell him that" she teased. "If he hasn't figured it out by now there's nothing I can do, but don't worry, when I'm furor we'll paint." He reassured as he fell onto the white bed. He pulled the pillow close to him and watched her as she went to the makeshift kitchen. "Well we're all safe in your hands sir" she giggled.

She sighed and glanced down. "Hey, you said that you didn't want to dream earlier" she muttered. "What did you mean?" she asked. Roy turned his head. "I don't want to dream 'bout you." He mumbled.

Riza stopped in her tracks, staring down at the medicine bottle she was shaking pills from. "Oh" she breathed. She felt sick all of a sudden, Kashi must have been wrong; he didn't have any interest in her. She felt tears brim her eyes and she stubbornly held them back.

He sighed. "I don't want to dream about you being the one for me. It hurts to wake up. I don't want to dream about you being the one I wake up to every Saturday morning, to dream of you loving me, of you being with him" he mumbled.

Riza took in a deep breath. She straightened and turned as she heard him get up from the bed. Suddenly he was up against her, pressing her back into the countertop. He ran his fingers threw her blonde locks.

"I don't want it to be a dream any longer Riza. I want to be with you. Seeing you with him makes me sick. Every touch, caress, I want to be the only one to touch you that way. To feel your soft lips against mine, to hold you close, take away your doubts and fears. I don't want to dream anymore Riza." He mumbled against her lips.

Riza gasped, her lips gently parted, her face an inch from his. His hand slid from her hair to her neck, and before she knew what was happening…

The space between them closed.

Maddie Brown

♠I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I absolutely love hearing from the people who support me and I hope to continue getting your reviews and attention.♠

Maddie

(Wow sorry if I wrote too much for the reviews hahaha...)

**FruitsBasketFreak44:** thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy the future chapters.

**Miss Mustang: **sorry it took so long! I spend six hours doing math in summer school so I have plenty of time to day dream 'bout the next chapters, though that is what landed me in summer school in the first place…

**Obsessed dreamer**: don't worry I plan to continue, I just might take awhile some times, because my laptop decided to get the blue screen of death and I have to used my dads until I get a new one. So after he gets home from work and I fight off my brother for it ill get on to update and review I promise.

**RizaHawkeye13:** I am so glad to have pleased you with my work. It is great to hear that you like my writing and I really hope to continue meeting everyone's liking.

**MoonStarDutchess:** The ace of spades came bout when my friends stared calling me ace after a get together where we learned to, poorly now, play poker. I thought I might as well continue to add things to set my name out from the others. To get to the symbols, you go to insert on your Microsoft word document, then click symbol. Then you can choose which symbol to add to your document. I just love personal touches.

**Selene Illusinia: **It was great to hear from you once again and yes she would probably kick his ass. As for the Kashi girl/guy thing, that was just a of the moment addition. I tend to write something then go back to make sure everything's spelled write, then get a even better idea and change the scenes completely or add a tid bit here and there. I thought the slight mix up of his 'shapely blond' would be a funny addition.

**Shadow Dreamer 27: ** it means everything to me that you all review and tell me how you think. I was glad to hear from you. I wanted to try something different and I'm glad you liked my approach to the characters personalities and situations.

**Melis 2a: **thanks for reviewing my story. I'm happy to entertain and please readers. I plan to update as much as I can, because as a reader myself I know how frustrating it is when it takes people weeks, even months to update.

**Loyalsoul: **as my first reviewer I looked for you as soon as I got on. I was happy to see you had written such an amazing review. I felt the same way about all the stories including Riza and I knew I had to make Kashi a recurring character. He is essential to be there for her to give advice, and pushed her along. It was even greater to find out that you liked me and my story to add me to your favorites list. Though I was worried about the alert list. I always thought that was to alert the creators of the website about possible abuse, if you think I'm abusing the mature rating please tell me so I can pull back. I don't want to get anyone mad. In any case It was great to hear from you, and ill make sure to look for you during the remainder of this story and any other's I get the confidence to post.

**Tsunade-chan: ** thanks for reviewing. I'm glad to hear from each and everyone of you. I almost never want to stop teasing Roy though, he's to fun to infuriate don't you think! Haha

**Nilmiel and ** **Kenya******when I was first thinking up this story (and I still am as I go along) I thought about making Kashi her brother, but I didn't want to pull an Angelina Jolie on you guys. So I decided against it. So I just made him an old college friend. Who knows maybe later we'll see more of their past relationship.

♥Maddie


	4. Chapter 4

Sparking Interest

Chapter 4

The only sound in the gently illuminated room was the raspy huffing of the two occupants. Riza's eyes blinked open as she gasped for breath. How could one kiss make her this weak in the knees? This vulnerable? She had never felt anything like this before from a simple kiss.

Roy glanced down, taking deep raspy breaths.

"I shouldn't have done that." He muttered. Riza snapped her head up murmuring "It's quiet alright" before attacking his lips with hers. She wanted to feel that feeling again. That electrifying pulse shoot down her body. Roy didn't protest, once again dominating her lips with his. When he felt her nip his bottom lip he was brought back into reality.

"Riza; I can't, I'm sorry, I know I started this but…" he huffed then looked down at the tiled floor. "…while you're with him…I just can't." He uttered almost as if he didn't want to say it.

Riza glanced up at him with a mischievous smirk. "Well, in that case there shouldn't be a problem."

Roy gapped. "That bastard put me threw hell for the past two days and he think she can get away with this!" he growled.Riza set her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Gee I wonder what watching the one you love be with other people right in front of you feels like" she grumbled sarcastically. Roy grinned nervously.

"Well there's no need to worry now is that?" he smirked pressing her against the counter top once again. He set his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her running his tongue over her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance and he took it happily.

She set her palms on his chest and laughed as she pushed him back. "You should get some sleep" she suggested pushing him backwards to the bed.

He set his hands on her waist and pulled her closer as he, this time, more than willingly walked backwards. She squeaked as he turned them and she fell against the soft mattress.

He fell on top of her and silenced all protests with a kiss. When he finally broke he smirked as she panted. "But I still have plenty of energy left." He murmured suggestively into her ear.

Riza laid in bed gently bending her legs and wincing at her soar and pulled muscles. Weather it was the espressos or the fact he wanted her, or possibly him even, to know that she was his and no one else's but last night had been a very long night.

The dozens of espressos had done a lot for his stamina to say the least. She had kept reminding herself that everyone would be arriving at ten, but Roy wouldn't let her talk about work, let alone get out of bed to get ready.

After two hours of their proven love for each other, she moved to get out of bed and change, only for him to grip her wrist and pull her back to him with an "Where do you think your going?"

She glanced to the clock. It was now three in the morning. She turned and glanced to Roy happy to see he had finally fallen asleep.

With a content smile she moved closer to his embrace before drifting back to sleep.

Maddie Brown

♠Sorry guys for the wait I tried every moment I could to see if they had fixed the Error and I was happy to find they had earlier so I submitted the next chapter right away. Since the last was a cliff hanger (and I hate it when people enter cliff hangers then leave you well…hanging… I decided to post the next. As long as it lets me continue to post I will! I hate to wait for chapters so I know how y'all feel.♠


	5. Chapter 5

Sparking interest

Chapter 5

Roy blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the pounding head ache; then the cold and empty spot beside him. He sighed and sat up, placing his head in his hand shielding his sensitive eyes from the bright sun peeking threw the curtains.

He heard a thump and lifted his head to see Riza leaning against the door frame. She wore only his white crinkled business shirt and held two mugs of coffee in her hands. He let his head fall and smiled. He had thought she left. He glanced back up to see her look at him with her deep emotional hazel eyes. The eyes he had for so long gazed into at work. Then they seemed sharp like an eagle, in control, and calm; compared to now.

She pushed herself from the frame and walked slowly to the bedside. She handed him one of the mugs and bent her knee to sit on the other side of the bed.

He looked her over as she let her legs cross at the ankle in front of her. He ran his gaze over her delicate feet, up her toned caves and down her smooth thighs. He blinked as at the tail of the white shirt he saw a large slightly pink mark.

He set his mug on the bedside table and then turned setting his fingers on her upper thigh sliding them up, bunching the fabric with them. He gasped as he saw a the mark became a hand print. "Did I do that to you?" he asked gently. She glanced down and set her mug down. "the expressos had a slight affect on you last night." she muttered resting her head on the wooden head board, letting her eyes drift closed in exhaustion. "Im so sorry" he muttered letting his fingers drift over the reddened skin. She set her hand on his and smiled giving him a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about it!" she laughed and sighed as she slid down to lay on the mattress. She bit down on her finger nail of her pointer finger and turned her head to see him staring at her. She laughed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I have an Idea" he murmured against her lips as they broke. "Oh, yeah..." she murmured then kissed him again. "what's that?" she asked. "We take the rest of the day off and stay in bed all day" he said.

She giggled then muttered "Absolutely not." He let out a whine in protest only to have her pull away. "Roy, we took a spare room for what we planned for an hour or two and then we ended up staying it in all day and all night long! They don't even know where we are!" she argued. "But I want to stay in bed and make you mine" he whined. "As compelling of an argument that is, we just can't; now get up and get dressed" she said pushing him off of her and sitting up,she straightening the shirt before standing.

Roy pouted for a moment before grinning evilly and sitting up demanding, "Riza, I order you to get back in bed"

He cowered at the glare shot in his direction realizing his attempt utterly failed. "I'm gonna go get dressed." he muttered standing up and picking up his clothes.

Roy sighed as he walked into his office. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to be interrogated about his whereabouts. He glanced up and watched as they stood up staring confusingly at him. "Sorry Im late" he murmured walking past their still bodies to his desk. "Sir, you were gone yesterday. Riza to. we found her jacket on the chair, but you were gone!" Furey rambled.

Roy sighed, "yeah, about that" he muttered scratching the back of his neck nervously. "we called Riza's apartment and Kashi answered. He told us that Riza was with him so we didn't worry about her, but where'd you go?" furey added. "Yeah, cornell, if you were going to take the day off at least tell us" Havoc sighed.

"I needed some time to catch some sleep." Roy clearly lied but the lieutenants decided not to question him. "Riza called me, she's going to be late today so we should just start without her." he muttered sitting at his desk. He glanced up at his men who stood their staring at his desk. He followed their gaze to the expresso machine that still sat on the far corner.

"oh ahh, breda, take this back to the cafe for me" he muttered waving it off as if it were an easy task. Breda sighed and lifted the machine tilting to the side before Havoc caught the other side, helping him to the cafe down the hall.

Hughes cocked his head to the side and glanced to Furey and Falmon, "Hey why don't you two go get us some coffee." he suggested. They glanced up at him then each other before slowly nodding and leaving the room. Roy sighed, he knew Mase would at least know something was really up. He glanced up at his friends knowing look. "So, how'd it happen?" he asked.

Riza ran up the stairs of her apartment and pushed the key into her door. just as she stepped threw she smacked into Kasha's chest. "Tisk, Tisk, staying out all night. That's not the Riza I know..." he teased, his eyes closed and shaking a finger at her. She sighed and moved to get past him, but he gripped her upper arm stopping her in her tracks. She turned to glare at him only for him to smile wickedly. "You had sex!" he declared.

Riza took in a deep breath. "WHAT! How did you know?" she gasped. "you're glowing, your hairs all messed up, and your walking funny, not to mention that you were out all night and the Riza Hawkeye I know aint no party girl, so spill!" he rambled the answer. She smiled and let out a sigh. "The jig is up; I told Roy you're just a good friend who tried to set us up by making him jealous" she said as she set her bag on the kitchen table and walked to her room.

He immediately followed. "so he just jumped you after you explained?" he asked. "I wouldn't put it like that!" She mumbled as she changed into a clean uniform. "so he wanted to show you your his and no one else's, classic signs of jealousy." he mumbled.

"well what ever the reason he moved so fast, it doesn't matter because we're

together now and we can give up this little charade" she sighed happily.

"Ahh, come on I was having fun." he pouted. "Sorry" she muttered. "No, its sorry lord, I was the one who started all this, you have me to thank." he said cockily. "What do you want, a thank you?" she asked laughing gently. "No, thank you lord!" he whined.

She rolled her eyes. "alright, thank you for embarrassing me in front of my co. workers, causing my boyfriend to be sleep deprived for two days, and turn to expressos so he wouldn't at all." she said. "There, are you happy?" she asked.

"yes, and you are very welcome." he answered with a smirk. Riza sighed as she pulled her boots on. "I have to go, yesterday we didn't show up for work so its safe to say someone's going to be mad." she muttered as she stumbled out of her room.

"Oh, you wont have to worry about an excuse" he said as he followed her. She turned, pushing her foot into her shoe as she set it on the floor.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him confusingly. "Because Furey called wondering where you were and I told him I was keeping you occupied" he answered.

Riza's mouth gapped open. "What! Why didn't you tell me easier!" she half yelled. "Because I thought you would be mad, thank god I was wrong" he said, his neck disappearing as he shuttered at her glare. Riza let out a loud growl of frustration as she headed toward the door. "No more lies! It's over between us!" She yelled before walking out the door. "Oh where have I heard that before?" he called after her.

Riza grid her teeth as she dialed her cell phone while driving. She set it to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Mustang" Roy's grumble came on the other end. "Roy, its me, turns out Furey called my place and Kashi answered and..." she rambled before he interrupted. "Hold on, let me but you on the other line" he muttered in a smooth calm tone. She sighed and nodded for her only answer.

Roy walked into his empty office and smiled as he picked up the phone in there. He smirked and mumbled suavely, "hello gorgeous."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Look, Kashi told them that I was at my apartment with him all of yesterday, so you didn't already give them an excuse right?" she asked hopefully. He sighed, "naw, they told me they called your place and Kashi answered. so I just told them I took a sper of the moment day off to rest." he answered.

She sighed in relief. "Good then, we both have a cover." she mumbled. "oh but Hughes knows." he added. she became alert, her back straightening at the information. "Why does hughes know?" she asked. "Well he called everyone out of the room and talked to me personally, he's my best friend he knows when im lying, and when i've slept with someone. It's like he can just tell its kinda creepy" he answered. She sighed. "I know what thats like" she mumbled as she turned the corner.

"Oh and hey, one thing to get out of the way, when they called your apartment and Kashi answered, does he spend a lot of time there or something?" he asked.

"Oh, he lives with me" She answered. She waited for a response, not thinking that would bother him before blurting out the information. She bit her bottom lip and mumbled "roy, you still there?"

Maddie

PS

Hey guys sorry but I just got a mac and I don't know where everything thing is so no spell check and no ace symbols until I can find the little buggers ok. so if somethings misspelled dont tell me in a review or anything cus you'll make me cry for not being able to figure out things on this new higher tech laptop then my old crappy one.

maddie

on to the reviews!

obsessed dreamer: don't worry, I plan to still include jealousy between Kashi and Roy. I've got a surprise secrets to reveal.laughs evilly

AnickaL I hate cliffs and when people try to kill you by making you wait a month to get the next part IT DRIVES ME CRAZY! GRRR

Selene illusinia: yeah , there was a part where I couldn't decide on how to write it and I just added an extra space between the pars, but people didn't get it so I understand and put breaks in this chapter, hope they help.

Nilmiel and Kenya: yeah sorry, that confused a lot of people. Because I couldn't get the stories out because of some bug or whatever, I was really eager and didn't read over the two chapters I put out so I wanted to apologize to everyone for the confusion ill read over the next ones I post I promise...to try...

FruitsBasketFreak44: thank you! i've never been anyone's hero! Go me!

Shadow Dreamer 27: nope, I was so happy to get them out I did two at a time! even though I didnt read over them and they probably have spelling mistakes to boot but whatever all the words and sentences are close enough right? haha

Sayomi XD: thanks! Im happy to have another great reviewer!

loyalsoul: thank you so much for liking my story enough to want to know when I update. I want to apologize since the last two chapters weren't reread very well and confused a lot of people. I hope that doesn't happen again, I don't like to make people write about needed corrections. and im sorry for the furor thing. I just got a apple laptop and I cant find the spell check or the ace symbol sadly. so if there's any mistakes or sentences that aren't right, then blame he macbook. Its an amazing computer, but im not quite used to it yet!

And thanks to anyone who I might have missed! I love all of your reviews and hope to continue hearing from y'all.

Love y'all!

Maddie Brown


	6. Chapter 6

Sparking Interest

Chapter 6

Roy paced behind his desk, mumbling incoherent words and curses to himself as his co-workers watched from their desks.

"What's wrong with him now?" Havoc sighed. "I think it has something to do with why he was missing earlier, you've got to admit he was vague about his whereabouts." Furey whispered. Suddenly he stopped, lifting his head. He stared in front of him at nothing specific. They watched, waiting for him to say something only for him to grumble and then continue his pacing.

Hughes stared at him with increasing interest. He had never seen his best friend pacing, let alone worrying about a girl. All of his life he had girlfriend after girlfriend, not caring how long it lasted, or if she were on the phone talking with a male friend, but he finds out Riza lived with the guy who pretended, and only 'pretended' to be with her, and he's babbling, pacing, and sneering like a crazy person. He smirked. Maybe this wasn't just another fling for him. Riza actually meant something to him. This was different, this is real. And suddenly, Hughes became much more worried for his friend.

Riza sighed as she walked threw the halls. She shouldn't have said anything, but then he would find out and know she lied to him. Wouldn't that be worse?"

She groaned and looked down at the floor. What was she going to do? Would he really freak out about such a small thing? He wasn't even involved with her. It was all a prank, for him to be this protective Kashi's role-playing must have bugged him more than she realized.

She was brought out from her deep thoughts when she smacked into something. She stumbled back, and then looked up. "I'm sorry" she mumbled then saw it was Roy. He looked down on her and gave a hesitant smile.

"You okay?" she asked. "I'm fine" he reassured.

"But on the phone, you seemed slightly surprised to find out Kashi lived with me. " She mumbled." No, not really surprised" he muttered. "Really?" Riza asked. "Because I heard this large thumb, did you drop something?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I, well, went to sit down and there wasn't a chair so, I fell," he mumbled. Riza giggled. "I see," she mumbled.

"I don't want you to be upset about it though." She added.

"Lets talk somewhere privet" he suggested turning his head and walking over to a conference room.

She followed and as she turned to face him she watching him lock the door. She blinked blankly as he turned and cupped his hand to her neck and kissed her.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Roy, come on we need to talk" she muttered. "Alright, talk to me" he smirked as he attacked her lips again. "How am I going to have a serious talk to you when you're attached to my face?" she asked giggling as he kissed the corners of her mouth.

"That wasn't the kind of 'talking' I was talking about" he muttered putting an emphasis on talking. She rolled her eyes. "We're at work. We shouldn't act like this while we're at work," she chided. He smiled. "That's half the thrill. Dodging higher ups, making out in the copy room. Haven't you ever dated a co-worker?" he mumbled, then went back to kissing her.

"Who have you dated here?" She asked pushing him back more forcibly this time. He smirked. "Don't worry baby, she's no competition"' he muttered.

"I should have known you've already dated a co-worker." She grumbled. He sighed. "I told you, she's nothing to me. I love you, I want you," he muttered pulling her back to his chest. She sighed and gripped his jacket. "Alright" she murmured. He smiled and set his hand on the small of her back.

"There now, you see there's no reason to be jealous," he muttered. There were a few moments of silence then she pushed him away again.

"You think this is jealously?" she asked in a huff. He stood shocked as she set her hands on her hips. "I can't believe it." She sighed. He blinked at her confoundedly, "What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at his confused face, making him look even cuter. She gave up and shook her head. "Never mind" she mumbled not wanting to get into a fight. They heard the door click open and general Grumman stook his head in side.

"Riza, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Yes sir" she said turning and walking out of the room leaving Roy behind.

"Riza, is there something that I should know about?" Her grandfather asked sitting at his desk. Riza stood in front, her hands at her sides, standing straight.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked. He sighed. "Please sit, this is family matters, not official." He said. Riza took in a deep breath and took a seat.

"I heard that Kashi came by." He muttered. "I didn't know he was going to stop by, just all of a sudden he showed up and he started talking as If we were dating again. He told me he was sick of me not acting on my feelings and has quite impulsively decided he was going to take matters into his own hands." She sighed.

He laughed, "Is that why Roy's been so crazy lately?" he chuckled. "This is not funny, unfortunately Kashi's medaling plan worked, Roy knows Kashi lives with me now; chances are that his work ethic isn't going to get any better" she sighed.

He smiled, "Since when has Roy's work ethic been something to look up to in the first place." He sighed.

"Roy does a lot for this government," Riza argued in a sudden protective manner.

He smiled at her with a knowing look. "I mean the paper work he's supposed to read over, sign, turn in, and the only way he gets any of it done is because of you" he muttered looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you mad that were together now?" she asked.

He sighed "It is against the rules; but if it makes my granddaughter happy, then screw the rules." He muttered.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"He does make you happy right, now that you really are with him?" he asked. Riza smiled. "Unfortunately."

Maddie Brown

Thanks to all who reviewed! Okay i'm getting kicked off the Internet so I can't reread all of it so if anything doesn't make since don't blame me to much, blame my one phone line.

Anicka: thanks! I thought if he ended up living with her it would add more twists and jealousy.

EyesFallOpenXX: thanks I was able to find the symbols section after I was able to go to the apple store and buy the word for apple. It's a little different but one of the great things about apple is they make the transition from other companies to theirs easy to handle and after like five seconds of using one, you'll never be the same. I'm in love with mine now, slept the battery was busted so within a week of getting mine I had to replace it (haha I'm a computer killer pout)

SeleneIllusina: I'm glad you're deciding to continue with your story after reading mine. And I'm sorry, I realize now that the breaks help a lot.

Obsessed dreamer: thanks for reviewing, for a while I couldn't update because I didn't have word and the site wouldn't take the kind of writing pad I had, It's a little different but one of the great things about apple is they make the transition from other companies to theirs easy to handle and after like five seconds of using one, you'll never be the same. I'm in love with mine now, sept the battery was busted so within a week of getting mine I had to replace it (haha I'm a computer killer pout)

Loyalsoul: Thanks, It was great hearing from you, and in my other story to! Im going to try my best to submit chapters for both of them as soon as I can!

Anne Packrat: Thanks for the Mac help! And I'm sorry about the conversations not flowing. I sometimes save half of a chapter when I get writers block and then like the next day ill come back and finish. That's why the conversations aren't flowing. When I type people tell me I say what im typing, which scares most people…but anyway usually they'll be better than in the last two chaps where that's been happening.

Diamondprincess: I try to as soon as possible don't worry, I read a lot of these stories to and I hate it when it takes people forever to update. Some stories it feels like years sigh.

MoonStarDuctchess: it was no problem. I love em there so cute! Hehe

Melisa2a: thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from more and more people!

Love y'all Maddie


	7. Chapter 7

Sparking Interest chapter 7

"Roy this is not a tragedy!" Hughes grumbled. "He lives with her!" Roy growled. "I know, but he wasn't even really with her in the first place!" Mase answered. Roy once again paced behind his desk, waiting for Riza to change clothes so they could leave.

The sun was beginning to set, and they were all starving and ready for dinner. Everyone else had already gone home tired from all the paper work and over time. "Something bout this really bugs me" he mumbled, "I don't want him near her, and then I learn he's living with her" he added, turning and pacing still. Mase sighed and rubbed his temples.

The door cracked open and Riza walked threw. They looked her up and down in aww. They had never seen her in actual casual clothes. She wore skintight jeans, and a tight t-shirt. She smiled at them and looked to Roy.

"You ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed his jacket before heading to the door. She smiled, walking out of the room. He turned back to his old friend and muttered, "I don't think I can live with it," he whispered. "You have to! She's living with him, nothings going on between them there probably just good friends or something, and I'd say it's a little to soon to have her move in with you, so get over it! You have her, you don't have to worry like this" Mase reassured.

Roy sighed and nodded. "Okay…yeah, your right" he stuttered then turned his head as he heard "You commin?" called out to him. He waved at Mase who was grabbing his belongings as well. "Ill see you tomorrow buddy, …don't do anything stupid" Hughes said. Roy shrugged, "come on, it's me" he smirked.

"Somehow i'm not reassured," Mase muttered as Roy followed Riza down to the parking lot.



The pair stumbled down the hallway, thumping into walls and laughing as they finally stopped at her door. Roy pushed her against the door, and slid his hand into her pocket. He pulled out her keys and blindly stuck them in the lock as he nipped at her neck. She laughed, pushing him back slightly. She turned to open the door before letting out a squeak as he attacked her neck from behind.

"Roy, stop I'm trying to open the door," she giggled as she stumbled threw the doorway, Roy right behind her. Riza tossed her coat to the table and smiled as she saw Kashi.

"Hey babe, you want to see a movie tonight with me and the guys?" He asked as he sat down on the counter and plopped a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"Can't Roy's over" she answered, as Roy appeared threw the doorway Kashi looked up "Oh hey Roy; that's fine" he said as he looked up and smiled at Roy. Roy gave a polite nod then glanced around the kitchen. The entire island was covered in stacks of pizza boxes.

"Ill be out of your hair soon then, the movies at eleven," he said as he jumped off the counter. "Is all this pizza from tonight?" Roy asked as he looked at Kashi strangely. Riza sighed "He dose this some times, I hope you ordered it from your credit card this time!" she growled.

"I did," he grumbled and glanced out of the side of his eyes. He turned to Roy to see his still confused face and sighed "The pizza girls hot"

Roy nodded in sudden understanding and walked over to Riza. She handed him a glass of vodka and he smiled. She pulled out the bottle and took out a tall glass for herself.

"So, how did you to meet?" Roy asked after downing the glass. Kashi glanced to Riza then smiled. "We meet in college, we were a year apart, and she was in the same dorm with my baby sister. We all became very close. I was the only one who was twenty-one, so they probably only wanted me for beer runs though," he smirked and winked at Riza who laughed and leaned up against the counter.

"Well, believe it or not these two were party girls. And you can imagine the General didn't like that to much, so I also became their baby sitter" he sighed. "Shut up! We weren't that bad!" Riza laughed. "Okay, it was more Melissa, but Riza was bad to" he joked. Riza gave him a glare but he continued, "We planned to all live together and spend the rest of our lives together no matter what. Then, right after college, Melissa got into a car crash after she went to the bar. Riza and I helped each other threw it, and then we decided to live together like we had planned so long ago." He answered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Roy muttered. "It was a while ago, it's hard, but we still have fun right Riz" he smiled. She smiled back and sipped her drink.

"Well I hope you don't mind if we have some of your pizza?" she muttered as she foraged threw the multiple boxes. "Please do, last time I shoved the boxes down the shoot in the hall way and the owner of the building yelled at me" he pouted like a child. Riza rolled her eyes.

"I've told you a million times to take them all the way down stairs" She grumbled. "My body can't take physical exertion." He said turning his head and looking away. She huffed and took another sip of her drink.

He smirked and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, Ill see you either later tonight or in the morning okay. Take good care of Riz while I'm gone" He smirked and set his hand on Roy's shoulder as he walked out.

Roy smirked and walked over to Riza. "So, you were a bad girl back then hu?" He whispered into her ear while slipping his arms around her waist. She smirked. "I can be your bad girl tonight if you want" she smirked and nipped his earlobe. His lips curved upwards with consent. "Ohh I want." He said as he suddenly slid his hands down, seizing her thighs and lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom, and tossed her onto the bed quickly following suit.

Maddie Brown

REVIEWS!

Thank you all for reviewing my story I love to hear from you. I'm sorry it took so long, but we had some unexpected family come over and I couldn't spend much time on the computer.

Miss Mustang: thanks for reviewing; I love to hear from you.

Melis2a: Ill try to make each chapter longer, sorry for the delay I would hate to make my fans cry but this one is 1,321 I hope that's better.

Cles: Im glad you got to read it. Sorry bout the mumble thing sometimes I just keep using 'said' or 'mumbled' or anything like that. Try to ignore it like some spelling mistakes I'm sure are in there.

Obsessed dreamer: I think I do. I mean to kill every computer I've ever had? That's just creepy! I'm either cursed, or I've done something to make computers mad and they just still haven't forgiven me. Pout

Loyalsoul: thanks! I hope you keep reviewing in all my stories!

Saymi XD: glad to please! 

Shadow Dreamer 27: thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again.

Selene Illusinia: I plan to! I hope I finish all my pieces. I hate it when people abandon their writings and don't even tell people so they wait forever! GRR!

Anicka: Thanks for reviewing; I'm sorry about your gnat-flying thing, bug incident, and dust irritation. And yea Roy is kawaii. What does that mean anyway?

EyesFallOpenXX: It is a bad habit, even worse; it's an expensive one! So heed our warning youngens!


	8. Chapter 8

Sparking Interest chapter 8

Riza glanced to the door as a Kashi came stumbling threw it. His hair was disheved more than usual, and he had a bite mark on his neck. She watched as he looked around. "Is this my apartment?" He asked. She laughed and nodded. "Big night?" She asked. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Riz!" he squeaked. "Hi" she said biting her lip to keep from laughing at the drunken psychopath she lived with.

"You should have come, we had fun" he laughed as he stalked over to the fridge and opened it. "Make me pancakes" He whimpered as he clutched his forehead. She sighed, "can't, I have no time to make you hangover food, I've got to wake Roy up so he can get ready" she muttered.

"Ahh, Roy slept over hu?" he smirked.

"Yes he did" she muttered. "the chocolate sauce is missing" he observed. Riza merrily closed her eyes keeping her composure. "is it?" she asked. He smirked. "You two have dessert?" he teased. "I have to go wake up roy" she mumbled, pushing herself from the counter she walked past him as he laughed at her.

Riza blushed as she entered her bedroom. Roy still slept right where she left him, but he was squeezing her pillow and rubbing the bottom gently. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She sat at the side of him and shook Roy gently to wake him. He grumbled a protest then blinked open his eyes. He smiled lazily up at her. He then turned to the side to see the thing he was groping in his sleep wasn't Riza at all. He tossed it to the end of the bed and looked back up at her. "Morning gorgeous" he muttered. She smiled.

"Wake up Roy, you've got to take a shower" she muttered. "Join me?" he muttered. She laughed "i've been joining you for the past six hours you pervert" She grumbled. "Naw, I'm just trying to conserve water baby" he muttered stretching in the bed. "Ohh Im sure" she rolled her eyes and laughed playfully. "You know me just trying to save the economy." he added before sliding his arm around her waist.

He pulled her over him and brought her down in a loving kiss. He flipped her once again to lay on her back on the other side of him. His skin was covered in some dark spots from the chocolate that had slid from her body and onto the covers which they were to tired to change or clean. After he passed out next to her the night before they were sticky and smelled like chocolate and sex. Riza had long before decided just to throw these out after he came back into the bedroom with a heated bottle of chocolate sauce and a small bag of mini marsh mellows. She rolled her eyes but as he licked the chocolate from her flat toned stomach and sucked a mini marsh mellow from her belly button the idea became more and more friendly.

She pushed him away gently. "Stop, your going to get chocolate on me again" She muttered as she stood up and looked herself over. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. "Oh shit, I don't even have time to shower" he grumbled jumping from the bed. Riza looked at him like he was crazy.

"Roy! What do you mean you have to!" she growled following him into the closet as he began throwing on his uniform.

"the higher ups have been noticing how many times I've been late lately. I got a letter that said they'd castrate me if it happens again." he grumbled as he pulled the jacket threw his arms then grabbed his bag. "It really said that?" She asked not believing him in the slightest. "They were words to that affect yes" he answered.

"Well that's your own fault!" she whined. "I know it is, but that doesn't stop the fact that it is what it is" he explained as he walked past her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before making his way into the kitchen.

She gapped and followed close behind. "Roy, you smell like chocolate!" She growled. "Well you should have woken me up when you took a shower so I would have time!" He laughed. Then looked to Kashi strangely who had now passed out on the floor.

"If I had done that it would have taken much longer because you would have interfered in the whole shower part!" She growled. He smirked looking back up at her "but at least we would both be clean" he said calmly teasing voice. He couldn't deny it, if she had woken him up they would still be pressed against the tile wall of the shower.

"Roy this isn't funny!" She whined. "Let's get breakfast at the cafe there okay" he suggested as he walked out the door. "Roy!" she called as she watched him walk threw the door. She growled, rolling her eyes before stepping over her drunken friend following him to the car.

They were half way to HQ when Riza finally spoke up. "There going to know" she whined. Roy smirked.

"There not going to know" he soothed. "how do you know?" She whimpered. "I don't" he muttered. She gapped at him only to watch him laugh. "This is not funny." She growled. "Okay, seriously, the only thing that leads me to believe that they might get suspicious is that mark on your neck" He said.

Riza gasped and flipped the mirror down looking at her neck. "ROY!" she yelled. He laughed once again. "How can you take this so light heartedly! If we get caught you'll never become fuhrer!" she yelled.

"And how are you so uptight? like you said, you spent six hours joining me." he teased. She smacked his shoulder. "I can't believe you let me get in the car like this!" she grumbled. "Just put some concealer on it" he muttered. "I don't have any!" she grumbled. he stared at her. "wow really?" he asked, she smacked him again. "Oww, don't hit the driver" he grumbled.

Riza turned her head around the corner of the brick buildings hallways. She glanced from side to side making sure no one was in sight before she quickly turned the corner and ducked into the first door.

Sheska glanced up from her book and smiled. "Riza, how are you?" She asked. "fine, you?" She asked. "i'm good..Im good...Hey listen do you have any concealer?" She asked. Sheska smiled. "for that hickey?" She asked devilishly. "So it's noticeable hu?" she grumbled with a sigh.

"So who's the guy?" Sheska asked as she pulled out a compact. "No one you know" she muttered. Sheska gave her a knowing look. Riza glanced around and sighed "Roy..." she began but was unable to finish as Sheska squeaked. "I'm so happy for you! Man that took forever!" she said handing her the compact. Riza moved to the mirror on the wall and made quick work on the mark.

"I can't believe he let me out of the house with that noticeable mark on my neck!" she grumbled. Sheska only smiled, unable to be anything but happy for her befriended coworker. "Listen Sheska, you can't tell anyone about this okay. If anyone finds out then Roy will have no chance in accomplishing his dream." Riza said gravely. Sheska smiled. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" She said. Riza nodded. "I have to get back, Ill see you later" she said. Sheska nodded and waved her friend goodbye.

Hughes opened the door to Roy's office and was at his desk before he could even look up. "We've got a problem" he said. Havoc, Breda, and furey all glanced up watching Hughes intently. Roy glanced up at him then looked down as he slapped a vanilla folder on his desk. He opened it and skimmed the file.

"This is the Collins case...that guy who stalked and rapped our girls" he muttered. "Yeah it is" Hughes grumbled.

"We caught him he went to jail two years ago" he muttered. "Well somehow he's out, and he's at it again" hughes paced back and forth in front of his friends desk.

"Do we know who the target is, we'll just put a man on her and catch him stalking her, that's enough of a parole violation to get him back in" he said calmly watching his best friend pace.

Hughes sighed, "we have to find out who the lucky lady is." Hughes said sarcastically as he continued pacing. roy sighed and closed the folder. "Hughes, will you sit or something your driving me crazy" He said. "I can't Im to frustrated, how'd he even get out!" He growled.

"I don't know, but lets concentrate on getting him back in shall we, call an emergency meeting to all the women, have them meet in the auditorium." he ordered.

Hughes nodded and made his way out of the room past Riza. "What's happening?" She asked as she walked over to her desk. "Collins is back out, and has found a new girlfriend" Roy sighed rubbing his temples. "How'd that bastard get out?" she asked. "I don't know, but I have to warn every female officer before anyone leaves tonight, get them a new place to stay and guard so they feel safer" he muttered.

Riza's head lifted as Hughe's voice came over on the intercom. She sighed. " I guess Ill see you at the Auditorium then..." she muttered. He nodded.

Roy stood on the large stage. They had made this room in order to talk to a large group of people and it came in handy more times than even they expected.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to have pulled you from your busy schedules, but i'm sorry to say Haru Collins is back on the streets. Some of you may not be familiar to this case, so as an over view, He was a middle aged man with a fetish for power and domination. He didn't like women being in control, being in charge, and stalked and rapped three woman who worked for our department." He said.

The women in the crowed whispered fearfully to each other. Roy glanced back at his team mates who sat in the line of uncomfortable chair behind the pedestal he spoke at.

He took in a deep breath then continued. "Unfortunately only one of the women could ID him. Now he is out of jail and at it again. He missed a check in with his parole officer, so when he went to his home he found a paper with the current addresses and stores on them. You have nothing to worry about. We will have you stay at a guards home, and give you two or three undercover men who will stay at your side at a safe distance until we capture this man and put him back where he belongs for good this time. Please stand if you go to any of these current places" He said into the mic before reading off of the list of the gym, grocery store, and cleaners. His eyes narrowed as he continued down the list. Each place sunk into him, and suddenly he felt sick. He knew all these places. He turned, just as the sound of a chair slid slowly backwards on the wood stage behind him.

Maddie brown

Thanks to everyone for reading, and as always, forgive all spelling and grammatical mistakes that went unnoticed at the editing.

Miss Mustang: Happy to please hope you like this one to!

Melis2a: I tried to make this one longer to. Im currently working on a Sango Miroku story and the first chapters gonna be long if I don't end up cutting it in half and making it two chapters. I still cant decide. But I plan to finish one of the two stories i've started before I even put that one out so I guess i have time.

obsessed dreamer: I wasn't quite sure how to explain the whole Riza Kashi thing. so I just made up his sister. I was thinking about making them date once before but not many relationships end so well that the two can stand to live with each other...at least none of mine have...

Selene Illusinia: an over active imagination only makes you a better writer I say

Anicka: ahh thanks for clearing that up, I promise not to make you say it any more though it is very true. hehe

Diamondprinces: im glad it didn't seem like to long I hate it when authors leave you hanging so I'm going to try my best not to do that to people to be a better.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparking Interest

Chapter 9

The door swung open, a sickening crunch as the doorknob went straight threw the paster of the wall. Hughes followed behind and pulled it from the wall and groaned. "There going to make us fix that" he mumbled.

Roy stood at the window, glaring outside as if he could pinpoint Collins from a thousands miles away. Hughes sighed. "Is isn't because of you" he muttered. "Of course it is. He wants to hurt me for putting him behind bars" Roy growled. "How would he know you two are together? You two just got together" Hughes suggested. Roy glanced at the floor. "I've stayed at her apartment. If he was watching her he'd know that" he muttered.

Hughes sighed. "Of course you have." he muttered. "Look, we'll put bodies on her. Everything will be fine, he wont get within twenty feet of her" hughes began and was interrupted with Roy's hiss. "He sure as hell wont!"

Hughes stared at him. "Roy, im on your side remember?" he reminded. Roy sighed. "Im sorry. I know." he muttered sitting at his desk and setting his head in his hands.

"Roy, there's nothing to worry about, She'll be fine" he soothed. Roy glanced up. "where is she?" He asked. "ahh, I think she went to the target practice" he muttered.

Roy stood and made his way out the door, slamming the door shut, causing plaster to crunch and fall to the floor. Hughes sighed and ran his hand down his face. "oh boy"

Riza took a deep breath as she clicked the trigger again and again. Each bullet creating a hole in the middle of the black outline of a man fifty feet away.

She heard a thump, and turned her body sharply to the side, pointing her gun at Roy. She took a deep breath and then let it fall to her side.

"You'll be okay" he muttered. She sighed. "I know." she replied just as softly. "I wont let anything happen to you, you know that right" he muttered walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Roy, it's fine really. I don't need you to protect me" she muttered turning and pressing the button to pull the mark up close so she could admire her shots.

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "I know, but I want to" he muttered. She glanced at him for a second out of the corner of her eyes. "Come on, ill take you home." he said. "ok, hold on" She muttered as she glanced over the sheet in front of them.

"Nice hu?" She smirked very proud of herself. He smirked and kissed her temple. "Very nice. I have total confidence that you can handle your own" he said kissing her gently. "Good then, so then I won't have body guards crawling around my apartment right?" She said happily.

Roy sighed. "bout that..." He began and removed his arms from her. He turned around and headed for the stairs.

"you're moving in with me" he finished quickly then made his way up the stairs in effort to end the stubborn fight he knew she would give. "Wait what!" She called chasing him up the stairs.

He sighed and decided to face her. He was determined to win this one no matter what anyway. "Riza, we can't go back to your apartment, he may be watching it." he said as she made her way to him. "I don't care! He's stalking me, he gets pleasure out of this, if I change my life because of him it'll only urge him on." she growled. "I don't care if he wins this round or not, I will not let you be in harms way" he replied as he made his way to his office.

She followed close behind. "You wont be able to find him if you keep me locked away safely!" She grumbled. "Yes we will, he's still out there weather your in his sights or not. So Im going to keep you in my sight until he is caught." Roy said as he turned into his office.

"Since when does Roy Mustang take the safe rout out!" she yelled. He turned and gave her the closest thing he could to a glare. "Sine you became the target!" he yelled fiercely at her. She took a step back, shocked he raised his voice so loudly to her. He took a deep breath then turned to see his men staring at him.

He stood silent, slightly ashamed before walking over to his desk.

He took his coat and muttered "Hughes, your in charge until we find this guy. Assure everyone who notices our absence that I am guarding hawkeye and wont be back at work with her until you finish the case." he muttered. Riza crossed her arms in a unspoken seethe as he walked out from behind his desk. "Get anything you need we might not be back for a week or two" he suggested as Hughes grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the door.

"Man, she's obviously not happy with this arrangement." hughes mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well when she outranks me she can call the shots" he grumbled. Hughes sighed. "I know you're only trying to protect her, but you've got to give her a little room to breath, you know she won't like being kept boarded up" He added. "Don't tell me how to handle my girlfriend" he mumbled as he glanced back inside the office hearing her every choice word mumbled underneath her breath.

Riza grumbled as she walked to her desk and pulled a couple files before shoving them in her bag. She walked out of the door, past the two mumbling guys and down the hall. Roy nodded to hughes, then followed after her.

Riza opened the door to the underground parking lot and blindly walked into the middle of the road. Roy called to her as he ran down the rest of the steps and pushed the door open.

"Hey!" he called to her. She turned and glared at him. "what?" she asked.

"Listen! You can be mad at me if you want but you can not leave my sight understood" he ordered. "Understood Sir!" she growled then turned continuing to his car. "Riza Im sorry if you don't like it but I have to take care of you!" he yelled as he followed behind her. "I can provide for myself Roy, I already told you im not a civilian! I can take care of myself." She called turning around to face him. Roy's eyes widened as the screeching of a car came around the corner.

"Riza!" he yelled and ran to her. He lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They rolled from the force of his jump, stopping only as he smacked into the curb. Riza blinked her eyes open as she felt Roy grab the gun from her hip. He set his hands on her chin and turned her head to look at him. "You okay?" he asked. She huffed and nodded. He nodded and jump up and ran around the bend the white car had turned at, and lifted his arms to shoot, only to yelp in pain and let his arm fall again. He growled as the car made another sharp turn out of sight.

"Shit" he growled then ran to the metal door. "I need some help down here!" he yelled. Riza blinked blankly, what just happened?She glanced up as four blue suites came running down and out from the stair well.

She watched as Roy gripped his side and filled them in. He turned and pointed with his hand that had clutched his ribs to her. They nodded and one climbed the stairs once again, while the other's jumped in a black car and pulled quickly out of the parking lot.

Roy turned back to her. She stood and looked at him sadly. He walked to her and brought his hand to the side of her neck. "Are you okay?" he asked again. She glanced down at his side. "You're hurt" she muttered. "I'm fine. But there's no doubt that was Collins. He's graduating." he sighed then winced slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Now, he's trying to kill his victims" he answered then looked her over.

"Are you sure you didn't get hit?" he asked running his hand down her arm and side. She pushed his hand away. "He could have hit you you idiot What the hell did you think you were doing!" she yelled. "He was aiming for you! what was I supposed to do!" He growled. "You could have died!" she yelled. "Im protecting you! if I didn't do anything he would have killed you!" He growled. She opened his mouth but he interrupted. "Riza, do not fight me on this one thing please..." he muttered.

They turned as their team mates came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Hughes asked. "Collins was here." Roy muttered holding his side once again. "Shit really?" Havoc gapped. "Either him or some other psycho after Riza" He growled. "He came around the corner in a white van." Riza muttered.

Roy set his hand on her lower back and pushed her gently to Hughes.

"Take her to the infirmary. Make sure she doesn't have a scratch that goes untreated." he ordered. Riza turned to face him. "Roy! Your the one who's hurt!" She yelled. Roy glanced at her then to Hughes. "Roy, if your hurt you have to go to you know that, We've got things covered here. You go, then as soon as your discharged you can take her to a safe place. We've got Collins on the run, he wont follow you, and he wont know where you are if you don't leave the apartment." hughes explained.

Roy sighed. He knew his friend was right. To get to his apartment without Collins following, they would have to get checked out and leave as soon as possible. He sighed then winced at taking a deep breath. He nodded and gestured for Riza to follow him. As they made there way up the stairs she looked up at him as he muttered.

"You just couldn't let me go could you" he muttered, not even turning around to look at her. "And what good would you do? You can't lift your arm up above your shoulder you must have a broken rib." She replied. "Im in command here" he grumbled as he lead her to the infirmary. "Really?" she began. He turned to look at her right stopping right before the door to the empty hospital wing, raising an eye brow at her question of authority.

"Last I heard you gave command to Hughes until this was all over. I believe so you could make sure I didn't leave my apartment." she finished sarcastically before walking around him and into the infirmary. He growled and turned to follow.

Roy sat up straight, wincing slightly as he pulled his arms threw his button down white shirt. Riza pushed herself off the metal table and walked over to him. She ran her fingers over his bandaged chest. The man had looked her twice over at Roy's order before he even let him anywhere near him. As she had stressed so many times before, the man found her to only have a few bruises and a bump to the head, and Roy to have a fractured rib. Nevertheless, Roy ordered him to do what seemed like every test known to man.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. He set his hand on her lower back pulling her closer to his chest. "For" he asked as he rubbed small circles in her lower back.

"You were just trying to protect me. It was my fault you got hurt" she muttered rubbing his side gently and leaning her head down.

"This is in no way your fault" he said, his fingers grazing her cheek and pulling her head up to look at him. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently.

He gasped as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and muttered "oww" at the sharp intake. She sighed and pulled back. "I guess it'll be awhile before I can make it up to you" she muttered suggestively. He let out a pain filled groan. Damn her for knowingly teasing him like that. He sighed. "Promise to listen to me from now on?" he said sternly. "Promise, but don't think my stubbornness will go away just like that" she grumbled. "Believe me, I know" he replied as he slipped off the table and onto the floor. "Let's get out of here" he muttered as he buttoned up the business shirt he wore before taking her hand and leading her out of the clinic.

"Good news Mrs. Hawkeye, Only one of the tests came back positive, you're..." he began then glanced to the two empty metal tables. With a sigh he slapped the folder shut and tossed it onto the counter.

Maddie BrownÜ£

Miss Mustang: Yeah something new WOOHOO

Melis2a: It's that obvious hu? haha

obsessed dreamer: yeah with roy's protective personality I don't think he'd let her out of his sight. oh and the steering clear of relationships is a good strategy, I should try that...

Diamondprincess: Yeah I thought it would be more suspense that it really was...but oh well

Sayomi XD: Yeah that was another thing that was kinda foreseen.

loyalsoul: glad you think so

MoonStarDutchess: I hope you don't mind if I quote Havoc Potato Pamato

Selene Illusinia: Love to here from you!

Anicka: I can't imagine a world without chocolate, so they better of at least had that!

PS k help help I know it says your not supposed to post stuff where you ask about other stories or for people to make stories so hush hush cus you like me and don't want to see me kicked to the curb. Now, back when I had a dell I bookmarked all my stories I read like all the time, and now since it caught the blue screen of death (oh and by the way, once again my battery isn't seeing that the cord is in so I have to go back to the apple store and explain how much a handful I am and that my battery simply couldn't take it and was once again driven to suicide,) in any case I can't remember what the name of this Sango Miroku story is and I don't know who the author was. It had something to do with Miroku being hired to kill her or something, with spray on tans and he was her college art teacher so he could get close to her. The only other thing I remember is "Kagome Not on my bed" and a very risque scene in a dressing room of a lingerie store...Please help the story might have been kicked off and sent to AdulltFanfiction for that scene but if you come across it help me k! I've been looking but I can't find it. Pouting

Maddie


	10. Chapter 10

Sparking Interest

Chapter 10

Riza glanced around in amazement. His apartment was huge, with a view overlooking a pond where children played and fed bread to ducks. She gazed out of the large window and smiled as Roy slid his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and gently kissed her neck.

"This is so beautiful! I love it here" She muttered. "Im glad" He smirked and kissed her again. "But come on, lets get away from the window" He muttered pulling her away from the window.

"So is this how it's going to be?" She muttered. He glanced at her, but she held her head down. "Boarding up windows and never letting me see the light of day?" She asked. He sighed. "You know it's not like that! I'm just taking every precaution babe" He muttered then walked to the fridge.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. "I hate this," she grumbled. "I know, but what do you say we make this a little fun" he muttered as he held up a glass of wine. She sighed and nodded.

He poured himself a glass as well before sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry that it's come down to this. The first time we put him away it was you who interrogated him, and I who helped capture him and put him away, so it's no question why he wanted to go after you next, but I gotta say. I hate that its you he's after" He muttered as he slipped his arm around her waist.

He sipped his glass as Riza swirled the red liquid in hers. "Have you heard from Hughes yet about Collins?" She asked then turned her head. Her eyes widened to see him pouring himself a new glass already. "Nope, not a word" He sighed as he tipped the glass into his mouth. She sighed rolling her eyes as she set hers down on the table.

"Not drinkin doll?" He asked. She shook her head. "I think one of us should stay sober" She laughed as he downed another glass. "Aww, why." He pouted. She only laughed as he slid down, and set his head in her lap.

"Have I ever told you you're gorgeous?" He muttered lifting his hand to brush across her face. She shook her head. "You are gorgeous.," he muttered tracing her cheek with his fingers. "That's the wine talking," she muttered with a nervous laugh. "No, no its not." He muttered and slid his hand to the back of her neck. She squeaked as he brought her down to his lips.

After a while, she began to protest and pull back. He let her and looked up at her. "You're killing my back," she muttered. He laughed and sat up. He turned and lay back pulling her down with him to fall on his chest. It was then that he was painfully reminded about his injury. He yelped, and then pouted as she sat up. "Roy, your hurt! Come on I should change your bandages anyway" she sighed as she stood up. He whined and lifted his arm to reach for her only to wince and grab his side again.

She emerged from his bathroom with the extra bandages the doctor had given him and sat beside him. "Up up" She muttered. He pouted and sat up grumbling the entire time. She sighed and waited for him to take of his shirt, but he didn't move.

"Roy?" He interrupted her with "Yes doctor" She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Roy, you can't even take deep breaths, how do you expect to." she began and he hushed her with a kiss.

She sighed and began to unbutton his shirt. She brought it down from his shoulders and then fingered his ribs. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Are they still sore?" she added looking at him sadly. He smiled "Their fine," he sighed knowing she would carry guilt no matter what he said. As she began to unwrap his bandages he moved her closer between his legs. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He turned his head to capture her lips, but she pulled back.

"Tisk Tisk" she muttered shaking a finger at him. He sighed then winced. "ow" he muttered. "See, it hurts to even exhale and you want to get worked up?" She asked then looked down at him as she felt his hands on her bottom. "Roy" she sighed. "Hey Im in pain, and I can't have sex, if you don't let me touch you, or at least kiss you I may die this way" he pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Only because your in pain" She grumbled. He smiled and kept rubbing her. She glared at him as his good arm slid up her front and rubbed the side of her breast.

She bit back a moan as the hand on her chest wrapped around her back and unclipped her hair. His fingers running threw her blond locks and gripping her hair in a fist as he moved her head to make more room. He sucked on her neck, nipping the dark red mark he left behind. She gasped as he slid his hand down the back of her pants. She looked in the other direction, blushing furiously as his eyes widened.

"Are you wearing a thong?" He asked. She turned her head further biting her bottom lip. "Oh my god this is to good to be true," he muttered. She squeaked as he pushed her into his chest from her back then pulled the back of her pants. She gasped and pushed back so he couldn't see.

"Aww come on! You've never worn a thong before, let me see!" He whined. "No!" She laughed as she pushed herself back. "Wait!" he called and grabbed her wrist. She jerked back as he grabbed her, and was pulled back. He wrapped his arms around her and immediately attacked her fly. She laughed, trying to push him off as she kicked and struggled, laughing hysterically.

0000000

Riza groaned as she pulled her head out of the toilet. Whipping her mouth the back of her hand she sat back against the bath tube. "Must have the flu," She mumbled and sighed. "I need some air."

She grabbed the tube and toilet and helped herself stand. As she tiptoed to the front door, she glanced at the dark room she left the sleeping Roy in. As it turned out, not even a fractured rib or two could stop Roy. He kissed her multiple times even though she protested and before she knew it his fingers were in her pajama pants and playing with the elastic of her underwear.

She had felt sick after he rested his arm around her waist and pressed against her stomach. She felt unusually hot, and decided to get a glass of water before she ended up throwing up in the bathroom.

As she stepped outside into the hallway she leaned against the door and sighed. The hall was empty, and only the moon light shown threw the glass window. She sighed and set her head between her knees. She groaned and whipped the sweat from her forehead. She had never felt this sick before.

00000000

Roy turned in his sleep, feeling the cold blankets made him grunt as his eyes blinked open. "Riza?" He mumbled. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes so they could get used to the dark, as he franticly looked from side to side. He jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants and running out of his bedroom. "Riza!" He yelled. He gave the apartment a quick search before running to the door.

"RIZA!" He screamed and grabbed his side, as he opened the door only to have something slam to the ground at his feet. He looked down and sighed. Riza pouted. "You shouldn't yell like that, you'll hurt you're ribs" she mumbled not getting up. He moved to her side and knelt next to her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the crap outta me," he growled fiercely. "Roy Im not a child" She mumbled.

"No, No more arguing, this is an order now. You are not to leave my sight! You are not to leave in the middle of the night, to sit in the hall way in front of an open window, to...you are fucking hot!" he gasped the last part as he moved to help her stand.

"I didn't feel good, so I went to get some water and ended up out here because it was cooler" she explained. "You're feverish, come on let's take your temperature," he muttered as he pulled her up. She leaned against him as he brought her into the kitchen. He picked her up and set her on the granet counter top. She sighed as he pulled out a thermometer. "Roy, I just have the flu or something, it doesn't matter what my tempter is" she whined as he moved to put it in her mouth. "Why did you already get sick?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Put this is your mouth" he muttered but when she opened her mouth to protest he stuck it inside. She groaned and rolled her eyes. He walked into the bathroom, and she jumped from the counter, almost falling over from her weak body. The time she spent in the bathroom had taken a lot out of her.

As Roy walked back into the room he opened a bottle of medicine and moved to the counter top only to find her gone. He glanced around the room then sighed "Riza, what did I tell you about staying where I say" He grumbled. She walked out of the bedroom wearing his shirt and a robe. "I was cold," she grumbled.

"Hush, if you talk it'll fall out of your mouth," He mumbled as she walked to the couch. "You asked me a question!" she protested. He held up a finger to shush her and she groaned lying down on the couch, one leg bent and an arm resting against her stomach as the thermometer dangled between her lips.

He handed her the median and sat beside her and rubbed her leg. "Take it when the thermometer beeps" he muttered. "Yes sir" she grumbled. He sighed. "You should have woken me up" He muttered. "You need sleep" she replied. "None more than you. How long have you felt sick?" He asked looking over at her. He then glanced to the coffee table. He grabbed a glove and slid it on his hand. He snapped and the fireplace lit the room with a warm glow.

Riza raised an eyebrow. "So, does that move get you a lot of long nights in front of the fire place?" She teased. "Never with the girl I love" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So you didn't answer my question," he said rubbing her leg gently again. "It just got worse a couple hours ago, it's okay, it'll just affect me for a couple days." She sighed. He leaned over her as he heard the thermometer beep. Plucking it from her lips he shook it then looked at it.

"101 deggres,"he sighed as he stood. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Stay there" he replied and walked into the bathroom. He came back soon later with a bowl of water, a rag hanging from the edge. He sat on the edge of the couch and dabbed her sweaty body with the cool cloth. She smiled wondering where they would be now if Kashi hadn't interfered.

Maddie Brown

Anicka: yeah it was kinda obvious hu

Obsessed dreamer: YAY :happy dance:

MoonStarDutchess: I was going to say potato potato or Que sera, sera then I thought about Havoc and that ep. Haha

Loyalsoul: thanks I think it's a lost cause though. Pout

Diamondprincess: Thanks I love to hear from you

Sayomi XD: Yeah but I can just see him being a pertective person.

Melis2a: I know I hate em, that's why I try to update quickly when I post them sometimes Ill even post two at a time when theres a cliffy.

Bohemianwritererdroses: I updated! I updated!

Selene Illusinia: Riza is going to kill him that's for sure.

Hey I'm so sorry I didn't know that the chapter was cut short sorry

Maddie


	11. Chapter 11

Sparking Interest chapter 11

Roy glanced over at the clock as the neon red letters blinked 3:47. He had spent the last couple hours watching her temperature, wetting her sweating skin with cool clothes, sitting on the floor tending to her on the couch.

He blinked his tired eyes and looked at her face. She had finally fallen asleep. He slipped his hand beneath her bangs and sighed with relief knowing that her temperature was finally breaking. He stood, stretched his sore knees and then bent over, sliding one arm around her moist back, and one under her knees.

000000

Riza blinked her eyes open and yawned. She felt like she had gone threw the worst night of her life. Beside her, Roy was sleeping soundly. She smiled and glanced over to him. His faced looked weathered and tired even though at the moment he was sleeping. She groaned as she pealed the thin blanket from her moist body. Even with the thin blanket she still ended up sweating.

Deciding not to wake the sleeping beauty she thought with a chuckle, she pulled on a black silk slip that stopped at her upper thigh and had a sheer but not to sheer bust line. She walked to the main room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she smiled and gave a content sigh as the cold air cooled her upper body.

Taking in a deep breath, she gasped as a cloth covered her mouth. She immediately clawed and gripped at the mans arm. He took in a deep breath as she ripped at his leather jacket. Stomping on his foot she was able to pry herself from his now loosened arm. She stumbled, trying to get away, but she had already breathed in a lot of the substance. She fell to the floor, and opened her mouth to scream, unfortunately the man covered her mouth with the cloth once again, cursing as he struggled with the girl finally knocking her out, and carrying her out the door.

000000

Roy turned, reaching out for Riza only to find cold sheets. His eyes snapped open and he sighed. "Riza! I told you to wake me up in the morning! Are you sick again? Last night wasn't your best night I hope that doesn't happen again," He rambled as he pulled on a white business shirt and sweat pants. He walked out the door and glanced around the room.

"Riza?" He asked then noticed the open freezer door and the ajar front door.

"RIZA!" He screamed running to the door. "Shit! RIZA! Where are you! RIZA!" He yelled running his fingers threw his dishevel hair. He grid his teeth then ran back inside. Picking up the phone he immediately dialed to his office.

"Hel…" Hughes cheerful voice rang but Roy wouldn't allow him to even finish.

"Hughes! They took her! She wasn't in bed and I looked, and the freezer door, and the front, and the smell, and I lost her! She's gone that bastard came into my home and took her! He found us and he took her!" He rambled.

"Woo, wait a second, breath Roy. Okay, first lets make that more than one sentence…" he muttered.

"Mase I am not screwing with you! I don't have time to joke, where did they go!" He screamed into the phone. "Roy we don't know we haven't found him yet, we ended up loosing him around some bend…" Mase explained when Roy interrupted with a sharp hiss.

"That's not good enough! What the hell have you guys been doing while I was gone! No matter if I' m there or not you still have to do your fucking jobs!" He screamed.

"Roy, I'm on your team remember?" his friend calmly reminded him. Roy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sorry." He muttered and took a deep breath.

"They took her," he muttered. "I know, I've already told the team, we've got Havoc waiting to see if there's any ransom, and everyone else is out looking at every lead we have. Ill send someone to come pick you up." He said. Roy nodded and sighed an ok before hanging up. He set his head in his hands cursing himself for letting himself fall asleep and take his eyes off her.

000000

Roy tore his way threw the hallway. People moved to make way, scared he would run them down if they didn't move quick enough. Mase jumped as the door swung open, and the door knob went threw the newly patched wall once again.

At the sight of the new hole Mase let out a sigh, but thought better than to say anything. He set down the phone as Roy slammed his hands down on the desk. "Where is she!" He yelled. "Man you look like hell where's your driver?" he asked. "She's pulling into the parking lot" He scoffed.

Mase looked up at him once again. "What? You got out of the car before she got in the parking lot?" He asked staring at him like he was crazy. "She was driving to slow" he grunted. Mase sighed. "Sit down, close your eyes, you look like you've gained ten years" he sighed.

"Yes, you see these wrinkles, there from worrying. Worry wrinkles. You know Riza always says I make her worry so much I give her grey hairs. Am I graying? Hell my hairs probably brighter than the sun." He grumbled.

"Roy, we are doing everything we can. Everyone is doing their best, we all love Riza, you know that…" he began then looked up and saw the door open. "We just received these!" Havoc said as he ran to the desk. Roy took the manilla folder and opened it, turning it upside down.

A cassette player fell to the wooden desk along with pictures.

Roy fingered the pictures. One had Riza lying on a bed. She was in her black silk nightgown, her hair tied up in a loose bun, they had put black heals on her, and dark smoky eye shadow.

Mase placed in the cassette and pressed play. "Hello there Mustang. I've found you as you've probably noticed. And I think it very fun of you to have taken her under your protective wing so I wouldn't get her, but I want you to know you're little girl will feel so much pleasure before she dies. Oh and so you know, she's a very fisty girl. A spit fire with a filthy mouth and dark hungry eyes." The man's evil voice came from the cassette.

Roy gripped his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white. "He's taunting me!" He yelled. "Don't let it get to you" Havoc muttered. Roy glanced at him. "He's got my girlfriend! You think hearing him talking about her like that isn't going to get to me?" He growled. "SHH!" Mase chided as he put it up to his ear.

"it's Riza!" He muttered. Roy took it and pulled it to his ear. He could hear Riza yelling at her capturer In the backround.

"What kind of man needs to capture a woman and tie her up just so they can score, afraid you can't keep up with other men?" she asked. "SHUT UP!" Collins yelled at her. "you're weak! You can't handle a woman so you have to knock her out? Tie her up?" She spit back.

"That's my Riza, insulting her kidnappers even when she's in danger. No fear." Roy sighed.

"Oh I'll be handeling you don't worry" The man yelled back. Roy grit his teeth and growled. "Wait do you hear that?" Mase asked. Roy quieted and set the player back to his ear. His eyes widened. "That sounds like construction!" He muttered.

"The only building that's under construction is on 45th street" Havoc muttered. "Call Furey, tell them to meet us there with backup." Hughes said as he grabbed his jacket and followed the speedy Roy to the car.

Maddie Brown

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! But its 3:24 am and im in a rush to get this out so I can get some sleep. Im watching dragonfly and so far it's scary. My brother says it's a good story but any story that had ghosts appearing in front of windows then suddenly disappearing just creeps me out. I guess you could say I'm a coward. Anywho sorry I didn't update sooner or site you guys but 3:29 I mean come on. Ill try and update sooner next time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Judgments

Sparking Interest

Chapter 12

Roy slapped the drivers seat in front of him rapidly muttering, "Come On Come On!" Hughes did his best to concentrate on the road ahead of him and where he was going as his best friend slammed his palm on the shoulder of his seat.

"Roy, Maybe you should stay in the car…" Havoc suggested. "WHAT!" He screeched turning sharply to glare at his subordinate.

Havoc held up his hands in efforts not to be mauled by him.

"I'm just saying you're very personally attached to this, you can't make rational judgments…" Havoc explained rapidly. "This is Riza! You think Im not going to be personally attached! There is no way in hell that I'm not going in there and getting my wife back!" He yelled.

"Wife?" they asked simultaneously. "Girlfriend…" He muttered.

"Your going to purpose!" Hughes half yelled in surprise.

"No!" He mumbled. "But you said wife, that means you think of her as the woman your going to spend your life with!" He smirked.

"Just hurry will you Hughes!" He yelled.

"Yes sir" he said in a joking tone as he turned. They could hear the sirens far away, heading closer. Hughes pulled the car into the middle of a construction zone, and groaned as Roy sprang from the car.

"Havoc, go make sure he doesn't run blindly into a trap while looking for his wife" he growled as havoc nodded and quickly followed.

0000

The first thing that came to her head when she awoke was that she had been chloroformed. She could taste pennies in her mouth, and her head felt foggy and cloudy. She was in a dark room, and she could just make out her outline.

She groaned, "Well, this isn't a good position to be in" she muttered. Her arms were cuffed above her head, her hair loose and falling over her pushed up chest from the corset. It was hard to breathe with the laces pulled taught and tied in the back. She was dressed with garters and white tights to match the black corset. She wore no shoes, and she could feel the cool hard surface of the floor beneath her. Guessing she was in a basement, she looked around trying to focus to see anything else in the room.

Her head turned as she heard the hinges of a thick metal door squeak. She squinted at the piercing ray of light. He had placed her so it went directly in her eyes so she couldn't see him. Smart.

The thud of his boots became louder. It was the only thing she could hear. They stopped in front of her, and his hot breath became the substitute. She stiffened as his hand brushed her cheek; his fingers running threw her hair before it trailed down to glide over her breast.

"You're very feisty you know that little girl" he murmured he nipped her chest, leaving a slight red mark. "You're not so powerful now are you, locked up, at my will, beg for me baby," He uttered.

"You think this is power?" she asked, her voice strong and hard.

"This, is nothing but a pathetic attempt to…" she began but he affectively shut her up as he brought the back of his hand across her face.

"Who's pathetic? You can thank your little soon to be hubby for your capture" He seethed against her neck as he bit and licked it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean when he was taking his little detour from work to the jewelry store I was able to follow him and find his little pent house sweet. You lucky little girl, will you still wear white to your wedding I wonder? Or will you make it for him to even ask?" He taunted.

Riza stared into the darkness.

Roy was going to purpose to her.

Her short time to think was ended when his hands moved to her thighs. His hand shot to her knee though as she quickly lifted it between his legs. "Naughty girl…" He continued to taunt like it was nothing.

0000

"Riza!" Roy screamed his gloves ready to burn the complete place down. "Roy! You're going to alert him of are presence!" Hughes growled quietly as he turned to see his frantic friend, his gun still high ready to shoot as well.

"Riza!" Roy continued to scream. Havoc entered the room, "the upstairs is clear," he said his fun lowered. "Open every door, She's here! I know she is!" He yelled opening doors glancing in then immediately moving to the next.

They raised their heads as a man's scream filled the house. Roy pinpointed the door, and flung it open to see stairs the bottom hidden by the pitch black dark.

He ran down screaming "Riza!" In this pitch black he ended up running into a wall and at least three boxes as he stumbled around. He could hear Collins muffled screams, and Riza spit something from her mouth. She gasped, and then called out for him.

"Roy!"

"I'm here!" he said moving toward her voice. He reached out, touching her arm. He then immediately took her in his arms. She relaxed against his touch, but as he felt warm sticky liquid on her chest he stepped back.

"You hurt her you son of a bitch! How dare you go after someone I love and think you can get away with it!" He screamed as he found Collins fetal poisoned body. He kicked him in the ribs till his gasped, still screaming, his hands covering his blood stained mouth.

Only when his eyes saw dark again and not read did he realize Riza was screaming at him.

"It's not my blood it's his!" "Roy Stop! You'll kill him! He deserves to die rotting in prison!" She yelled.

His breathing was all he could hear until the lights flickered on and Hughes and Havoc, along with their backup came running down the stairs. He glanced to Riza as a group of men in their blue uniforms encircled the man cowering on the floor, pointing multiple guns at him, but it wasn't really needed.

He was rolling on the floor, hands attached to his jaw. His tongue lying on the floor a few feet away where Riza had spit it from her mouth.

MADDIE BROWN

Hey Y'all this is part one. 1,078 words WooHoo! Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think loves!


	13. Chapter 13

Sparking interest

Chapter 13

LEMON back away kiddies

Hughes stood inside the door, directing his team. They had spent the rest of the day clearing out Collins hideout, Nonchalantly pretending to just stumble upon anything that could possibly incriminate him even more. Roy had personally looked over every nook and cranny of Riza before he even allowed anyone else to touch her. After they had pulled Roy from the bleeding man huddling in a fetal position, they had cuffed him and taken him to the ambulance where he was able to get medical treatment then was carted off to prison. After the first two charges, Kidnapping would put him away for life.

Roy had given him a call after they got to the hospital to look at her few cuts. He mouthed orders to his men as Roy ragged on and on about how one of the doctors tried to take Riza away from him. Before he ended up with a black eye, Riza said she would wait and help him calm down before she went in.

The nurses ended up spending half an hour ripping Riza from Roy's side as she went in to get stitches on a small gash in her side. He paced back and forth till the nurse returned and said he could take her home. He entered the room and watched her wince as she lifted her arm to pull a shirt over her head. He made his way over to her and slipped off his long sleeved button down shirt.

Wrapping it around her shoulders, she slipped her arms into it and stared up at him as he buttoned it up. Her hair still underneath the collar, he brushed underneath her eye with the pad of his thumb and traced down her jaw line to the back of her neck. He pulled her golden hair from underneath the shirt and glanced down at her, only to immediately pick up his head and look into the bright lights of the hospital. Riza set her hand on his chest and tried to get him to look at her but he was set on not meeting her eye.

"Roy, hey, this wasn't your fault!" She said. "I could have lost you. I let them take you." He muttered and then suddenly looked to the floor.

"Hey, that's not true, come on " she muttered.

"No! I should have kept you in bed, I should have been awake, I should have protected you! That's my job! To protect you! And you were taken out of my home!" He half yelled. She pulled him up to look her in the eye.

"Stop Roy. You can't blame yourself for this! You've caught him it's all over!" She said. "If he had killed you…" He began only to be interrupted by her "Hush"

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whimpered as he rested his forehead against hers. "You haven't lost me Roy, you never will," she said. He sniffed and lifted his head, his lips meeting hers. She kissed him lovingly, setting her hands on his cheeks subconsciously moving his head where she wanted, while his hands moved subconsciously to where they wanted. She nipped his lower lip punishingly and he immediately pulled back.

"Now your not going to bite anything of mine off are you baby?" He asked. "He put his tongue somewhere where it did not belong." She answered.

"So I heard, that better be the only place he put his tongue" he growled the last part. She laughed and he raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm kidding? I still have yet to set his ass of fire for placing his hands on your beautiful body" he growled. "Roy, he's going to be spending the rest of his life in prison trying not to drop the soap. I think that's punishment enough," She grumbled.

"Are you kidding, he changed you, he saw you in some slutty lingerie! No one does that but me!" he declared. Rolling her eyes, Riza slid from the cold metal table until her feet touched the floor.

"How's Hughes doing?" She asked. " He's cleaning out the house looking for anything else that we could hit him on." He answered as he watched her bend over to grab the bag of the corset she was wearing. He turned his head to the side, staring as her round bottom peeked out from underneath his business shirt, clad in the lacy black panties. She obviously was oblivious to what she was doing to her perverted boyfriend as she reached forward, causing the shirt to lift higher and reveal even more, as she threw the sheer white stockings and garters she had been dressed in into the bag. She stood felling something close behind her.

Turning, she saw Roy only inches away. He wrapped his arm around her back and pressed her even closer to him. He could feel her breasts pushing up against his chest with every breath. He smiled, their noses touching as he kept his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Ever wanna have sex in a hospital bed?" He asked heatedly against her lips. She smirked. "Mr. Mustang," she said in a high chiding voice. "Hmm" was his only reply as he stepped back forcing her to step back as well. Her cheeks tinted pink. "We can't," She murmured. "Who's stopping us?" He asked planting teasing kisses on her lips as he continued to step forward. "There are sick people here Roy" She uttered feeling her face burning up.

"It's also very clean and sterile." He added as the back of her knees hit a newly made bed and she fell to her back. She gasped at the shock of the fall; her body jumping slightly at the spring mattress then took a sharp intake of breath as his lips kissed her belly button, leaving gentle butterfly kisses in his wake.

He began to lift the business shirt to just below her unsupported chest, the beginning curves exposed as he nipped and kissed them. She moaned squirming underneath him. His taunting and teasing always drove her wild. She groaned as his hand traced up the inside of her thigh and began rubbing her threw the lace.

Her groans became apparent and she grabbed a pillow on the bed to muffle them. He traveled back down and circled her belly button with his tongue as his fingers pulled down the black cloth. He gripped them, removing them completely and tossing them forward, hitting the drawn Curtin on the other side of the bed separating them from the rest of the room.

Now with that out of the way he kissed his way down her body. His hand slid to her hips, moving around to rub the swell of her bottom as his mouth teased its new destination. Her hips rocked, and she could no longer hold onto the pillow. Her hands gripped the white sheets, wrinkling under her sweaty palms.

He held her hips down as she began bucking into him, he began to slowly lick and tease her raised bud. He drove her wild as she reached up, happy the side railing was up. She gripped the bars tightly as he brought her to her peak only to tease her and deliberately bring her right back up again. It was like he had a beat with himself how many times he could make her orgasm before him. She became sure of this as he easily slid a finger into her. She gasped, moaning as he rubbed her clenching insides with his finger. He rubbed up and down slowly as though feeling for something, then as he hit it she screamed in pleasure. He smirked against her and nipped her as he began to rub over her G spot again and again.

"Ooh god, Roy! Roy don't…don't stop!" she gasped as his finger began to slow. She tried to lift her head to see what he was doing, but her entire body was weak from the 'exercise. .' She finally turned to see him looking stunned, his finger in his mouth.

Her eyes traveling behind her she followed his gaze, she gasped as she saw a little boy with a huge smirk on his face.

"Fuckers! So cool!" He yelled jumping up and down on the bed that had been previously hidden behind the blue Curtin. He wore her panties on his head, and had been watching them for who knows how long.

Riza laid there stunned for a few moments, her head tilted back to stare in shock at the ten-year-old boy. "The guys at school will never believe this!" he laughed still jumping up and down on the bed.

Quickly brought back into the real world where she was half naked and was being watched by a child, she gasped and quickly pulled her shirt down and slid off the bed, only to fall to the floor on her shaky unsteady legs. Roy couldn't help but chuckle, but after her serious, completely embarrassed look hit he knew he needed to get them out of there before they got into anymore trouble.

He stood and quickly walked to the boy. He pulled her panties from the boy's head.

"Stay in school"

Riza popped up from behind the bed after had pulling on a pair of hospital pants she found in the burrow next to the bed. She tied the laces together and glared at him.

"Stay in school!" She echoed in a yell. "That's what you have to say to an adolescent who just watched you eat me out!" She yelled. "Well after that demonstration I don't think he needs anymore sex talk" he laughed.

She gapped. "That's how you plan to tell your children about sex?" She asked rather loudly still. "Of course not, But he's not our kid!" Roy joked. Riza's mouth dropped slightly. "Well he's somebody's, how can you be so calm about this?" She asked.

Roy opened his mouth to answer when the door opened. The light from the hallway illuminated the dark room, and they stared at the rather large burly man standing in the doorway. Eyes about popping out of their heads, Roy grabbed Riza's hand.

"Time to go love!" he said and quickly pulled her out the door past the scowling man, and down the hall. They couldn't help but laugh as they made their way back to his car.

"I can't believe some people like getting caught." She laughed. He sat in the front seat and closed the door behind him. "It's the trill of possibly getting caught darling." He said watching her lay back against her seat, her chest rising and falling as her breath hitched from their sprint.

"And when they actually do get caught?" She asked. "Then it's not so fun" he smirked and kissed her lovingly. "Come on, you need to get some sleep." He said as he turned on the car. "Sleep? That's the last thing on my mind is sleep" she muttered, her still panting.

He shook his head. "It's been a bad day for you, that was meant to relax you…until I realized we had a audience." He muttered with a sigh.

"Don't start things you don't intend to finish sir," She said. He turned to look at her. She almost felt uncomfortable underneath his perverted stare.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not done with you yet" He said suavely and leaned into her, trapping her against the seat. His lips reeked havoc on hers until he pulled away and nipped her neck gently.

"But it's been a long night, you need some rest so we can go back to work." He said and kissed her gently once again before settling back in his own seat and turning on the car.

She pouted when he left her, knowing that he was going to change his mind about wanting her to get some rest before hand. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how different she felt already. Back in Collins basement, all she could feel was cold, like death had already come to her. But now, sitting in his car, laying against the leather, driving past the neighborhoods and buildings on the way to his home where she had become so familiar, all she could feel was warmth. Her stomach tightened as she thought about what Collins told her. It was the only time that she felt any warmth from the horrid man. That he was going to purpose.

She began to picture him in a tux, standing at the end of a long white ile surrounded by all of their friends, the military, flowers and smiles. Her in a white dress, her hair curled and tied up underneath her veil, soft music playing as she walked down the ile, she could see nothing around her, her eyes fixated on the man of her dreams standing at the end by a preacher and Mase of course clapping on his shoulder and joking about how he had finally found a wife.

She could see her father's glowing ghost in the back, smiling a knowing smile ever since the day they met when he was just training to become an alchemist. If only he could still be here to see her marry the boy he had trusted her back to. After the ceremony he would of course make innaproperte jokes about the night to come, and most likely never let her dress again for the entire honeymoon until they had to go back to work. They would spend every day loving each other, working on their relationship, someday harder than others of course; but they would make it work. It took her a few moments to realize that the car had been stopped for quite awhile, and when she turned she saw him staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked with a blush. He smirked even wider.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as he followed her from the car and to the building of his apartment. "Nothing" She muttered as she opened the door and the doorman nodded a hello to her.

"It's not nothing," he declared as he followed her to the elevator. "How would you know!" She asked.

"Because the entire ride after I told you no sex you had your eyes closed and were giggling and humming to yourself." He said raising an eyebrow. "So what was it?" He asked.

"I was not and it was nothing!" She stated trying to end the subject there.

"Come on! Tell me!" He whined. "No!" She said sternly. "Riza, this relationship is never going to work if we keep secrets from each other, now young lady spill or else" He said. "Or else?" She laughed as the elevator doors opened. They walked to his door, Roy repeating, "spill" the entire way.

"You keep secrets from me all the time!" She said as he opened his door. He stopped in mid twist of the handle and gasped at her. "I do not!"

"Please there must be something you haven't told me," she said as she opened the door herself and made her way into the kitchen.

"Nope there's absolutely nothing!" He declared proudly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Don't think we're done with this!" He called behind her only to hear the door slam shut in response.

000

Roy spent all morning convincing Riza to stay in bed and sleep in instead of going to work with him today. The truth was he wished that he didn't have to go in either. Not that this was different from any other day, but after last night and the thought of possibly loosing her he never wanted to leave her side again.

He walked into his office and greeted Breda, Hughes, Fallmon, and Furey like always. Havoc was flirting with the new assistant down the hall, and other than the stinging slap that resounded threw the hallways it was surprisingly quiet.

Poking his ribs he smiled at the fact that they no longer hurt. He sat at his desk, leaning against his chair and folding the newspaper to read the latest news. It was only a moment later that the door burst open, and Havoc stumbled in, dodging a flying book as he slammed the door shut.

They sighed, already used to the dodging and crashing as he came running into the office after groping the latest secretary. A book was one of the better things that had been thrown at him these past weeks.

With a gentle teasing "tisk tisk" Roy looked back at his paper to continue reading but was interrupted only a moment later.

"Umm, Cornel Mustang, General Grumman wants to speak with you sir." Her tiny voice echoed from the door. "Thank you Scheska" he said then stood, slowly walking out of his office.

'I hope he isn't going to kill me for loosing Riza' Roy thought gnawing on his bottom lip as he walked to her grandfather's door. He set his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. 'This is crazy, he knows I love her, he isn't going to judge me to harshly right?' deciding that if he just stood outside the generals door and think he would work himself up and act crazy when he finally did gather the courage to enter, not to mention look like a complete fool standing there in fear.

He took in another deep breath and turned the knob.

"General Grumman Sir, You wished to speak to me." He said as he bowed before him. "Yes Mustang, please sit." He said. Roy took the seat in front of his desk and looked into the older man's eyes. He remembered when they played chess together, even back when he was training at Hawkeye's home. The elder man always felt like a grandparent of his own.

"I wanted to speak with you about when Riza was captured." He began. Roy looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault, I wasn't watching her close enough and she got taken." He said solemnly.

"Roy, Riza has always been a big girl, I think even when she was a baby she wasn't a child. She might have been a little rebellious as a teenager but she's a grown woman, it is not your job to watch her like she's going to stick her finger in a light socket" He explained with a heavy sigh.

"I know sir, but when her father died I swore I would look after her. She became a target, how am I ever going to let her out of my sight again without making bad decisions based on the fact I don't know her every whereabouts?" He asked.

"Roy, I know you care deeply for Riza, but she can take care of herself even when in danger, I heard she bit off the man's tongue, if she did that you know she can hold her own." He reassured.

"I know, I just don't want her to get hurt" Roy sighed running his fingers threw his hair.

"I know you don't. But I do have to warn you Roy. Every time she gets hurt you can't go running screaming into a building. The reason they forbid romances between military personal is quite obvious after your rescue attempt." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head down.

"Are you asking me to break up with her?" Roy asked, staring up at his teacher's father in shock.

"No Roy, I've already spoken to Riza and you seems that you make her happy. That's all that matters to me. But you have to understand; even if you two are together you can't loose your head in a situation where someone else's life is in danger. Do you understand me?" He asked.

Roy stood and nodded before bowing to him. "I have one more question Sir." He declared.

The general looked back at him and nodded. "Yes, what is it son?" He asked.

"I would like to ask Riza…t..To marry me," He stuttered.

The man smiled and pushed his glasses up upon the brim of his nose.

"You're looking for my permission?" He asked.

"I would like to know that you approve, but Riza and I love each other weather the rules, or anyone else allow it or not" he said strongly.

He smiled. "Of course son. Don't you remember when you transformed over to central I extended her hand to you, you've always been the one, the one we trusted in your care, the one we have her back to, the one we hoped to see little grandchildren running around with." He said and laughed at Roy's blush. "Well I think that's a little further into the future." He said, but her grandfather was already gone, "I remember when I was first in love. I felt like nothing could knock me down! What a wonderful feeling! Have you already picked out the ring?" He asked as he rambled on and on about being in love.

"Umm. Yeah here it is," he said as he pulled it from his pocket.

"When will you ask her?" He asked as he looked over the diamond ring. "Well, I was going to go home early tonight and surprise her, I spent the morning convincing her to stay in bed all day." He said happily.

"Well go my boy, Go! Ill take care of anyone who says other wise," he said. Roy allowed himself to be pushed out the door.

MADDIE BROWN

3836 words yay

K I gave a warning this time, but I wont any more on what chapters will have sexual scenes in em cus if you don't want to read about adult things then don't read stories that are mature people that just drives me crazy along with the people who say email me and ill send you the rest of the chapter with the naughty stuff in it, or cuts parts out and crap like that it just bugs me so I aint gonna do it.

Selene Illusinia: Thanks for reviewing! Love hearing from you

Crazy Lauren: Your review brought my day up. I love to hear from you and you never waist my time no reviewer does even if what they have to say is bad, which I hope its not but still, I hope you read my other stories as well and enjoy them as much as you did this one.

ArtysThunder: Thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from new people!

Melis2a: haha yeah it was kinda sadistic wasn't it

Bod 'm Cariad: Sorry it took so long to update everythings been completely crazy lately.

Anicka: Sorry it took so long

Loyalsoul: thanks!

TreeHugger101: I meant to make him a little out of it when he was searching for her so I could do the part where her grandfather calls him into his office to talk about not being able to loose his head. So im glad it was so out of character that you notice but I hope it didn't confuse you in anyway and after reading the second part it became a little clearer.

MoonStarDutchess: I thought so to I saw on Kill bill she bit this guys tongue off and I was like hmmm…. Haha

Lieutenant Riza: I never thought of that… that would suck badly


	14. Chapter 14

Sparking Interest

Chapter 14

Riza's foot tapped rapidly against the headboard of the bed. Hayate was curled up at the foot of the bed, next to her head. Roy had spent the entire morning 'convincing' her to stay home today.

It had taken three times of her getting up and him picking her up and setting her back in bed for her to give up. She laid in bed until nine trying to get herself to fall asleep once again in utter failure. She was just to use to her schedule. She had fidgeted in bed, playing with Black Hayate. Her mind raced suddenly remembering something, Speaking of schedules, she had been late for the past week.

Her hand found her stomach gently rubbing the soft skin. If she had been pregnant the doctor who did her check up back at the beginning of the whole Collins fiasco would have said something right? Were they ready for a baby? He hadn't even purposed yet. Her mind raced, she certainly didn't want to wear her wedding dress while she was showing baby weight, would that mean they would have to make the wedding a rush? Or put it off till after the baby was born? She closed her eyes and shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts. "I'm not anyway right? So I shouldn't worry myself…" she agreed to herself before a hand reached out, lifted her shirt up to just under her chest, and all of a sudden he lowered his head and began blowing on her stomach.

Curling into a ball as she laughed, clutching Roy's head with her hands and with her thighs as he blew a raspberry on her tummy. She laughed as he pulled back and smiled, taking advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue inside. She flattened so he could lay between her open legs still giggling as he messaged her tongue with his.

"Well hello to you to" She laughed as he pulled up. He immediately fell back down and nipped her neck. "What are you doing home so soon? when did you get here I didn't even hear you come in?" She asked.

"Your grandfather sent me home. I've been here for ten minutes now" He answered. She gasped and lifted his head to look at her. "He didn't get mad at you for the whole Collins thing did he? That wasn't your fault! I'm so sick of telling you people this! Or was it about something else? He's not hussling you for anything is he? Because if he's…." She rambled and quieted as he smiled at her.

She looked at his reaction and decided to just shut up and let him tell her what it was about. He brushed a hair behind her ear. "You're so cute." He said. She sighed and stared at him and crossed her arms. He laughed.

"He wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't there after all, I told him that I wanted you to rest a day or two before coming back to work." He answered

"Oh that's it?" She asked as though she were disappointed. He looked down at her, her hair tied loosely up, dressed in a button down shirt of his that was way to big on her. She looked so relaxed and cute. He smirked; his attention drawn to the red mark he had made when he had attacked her stomach as she brought her arm up to run her fingers threw her hair.

He rolled his finger along the rim of the red mark, "Can I go back to work tomorrow? I get really bored." She muttered. "I can tell, you've never been one to sleep upside down." He said. "I couldn't even fall back asleep" she sighed.

"You didn't sleep? You woke up at five thirty!" He gaped. "I always wake up at five thirty." She replied. He sighed. "You can't even sleep in right."

"Yeah your right, I should become more like you. Set my alarm till eight because I know I have to be at work at seven thirty, avoid paper work at all costs till the last possible moment, flirt with all of the girls at the office, steal them all from under Havocs nose, take on missions for my own reasons and not just because the higher ups told me to." She grumbled.

Roy stared at her, smiling a perverted smile that almost made her uncomfortable. "I completely encourage you to flirt with the girls at the office honey, in fact feel free to" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant," She grumbled.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked kissing her lovingly. "What do you mean you're going back to work."? She said. He pouted. "Naw uhh!" he whined. She laughed and shook her head. "We've already missed enough paper work you need to catch up." She said. He made a stubborn face and shook his head. "Remember I told Havoc and Breda to take care of all of that, plus you were supposed to be more like me remember, plus I had the day planned" he rambled and kissed her again.

"Well then what do you have planned?" She asked and gasped as his hand slid into her cotton panties. "It'sa surprise" he muttered against her lips and pressed his thumb against her clit. He stood, removing his hand and grabbing hers to lift her from the bed.

"Waite! What should I wear?" She asked.

He turned and smiled "what you have on now is perfect" He said. She looked down at herself and then back at him, suddenly worried over what he had planned.

00

She calmed as she found he only dragged her into the pitch-black living room. She looked around but couldn't see anything; he must have lowered the curtains to blow the sun.

"Roy?" She asked and set her hand on his back. He smirked. All she heard was his finger snap together four or five times, and her eyes widened as four candles lit on the floor, illuminating a blanket, some pillows, a bottle of wine, and of course chocolate strawberries.

"Roy!" She gapped. "You like it?" He asked. She smiled "I love it"

"When did you do this?" she asked. "I told you, I got here ten minutes before I came to wake you." He answered. He snapped once again and the fireplace blazed with fire.

She smiled as he took her hand, brining her to the blanket. They sat down, and he removed his jacket and the skirt around his pants. She smiled at him as she set her hands near the fire, warming up.

He watched the glow of the fire spread over her. Her face and legs radiating bronze. Her eyes closed and she hummed in pleasure as the fire warmed her body. He poured two glasses, handing her one of them. She smiled and happily took it.

"I've got to say you scared me when you said I was dressed right for the occasion." She laughed. He smirked and leaned close into her neck. "I think you're a little over dressed actually" He replied. She looked down, and giggled.

"Very funny." She replied. He glanced down at the blanket beneath them. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"When I woke up without you next to me; at first I thought that you were just in the kitchen or in the living room because you couldn't sleep." He began. She watched him, his eyes not looking up from the floor beneath them. She sat up, folding her legs to her side and leaning on her left arm.

"Then I saw the open door and the mess in the kitchen. I panicked. Today you're grandfather warned me that if something happened to you and I went screaming blindly into another crime scene, that I would lose my poison. I had never understood why it was so bad to be in a relationship with a co-worker here until you were in danger." He rambled.

Riza looked at him sadly. "Are you saying we shouldn't be together?" She asked. "No! No." He said rather loudly. She leaned back and he sighed.

"I'm saying that I could never stand the thought of loosing you." He said soothingly as he brushed his hand on the side of her neck, She turned her head to nuzzle her cheek in his palm.

" I want to protect you, fall asleep next to you, and wake up with you smiling next to me. I want you by my side forever. Marry Me," he asked sliding the velvet box from his pants pocket.

Riza smiled as he opened the box for her. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but wonder if he had the kind of money for a ring that size. Pushing all rational thought from her head she leapt into his arms with a loud "yes!"

He smiled as his arms encircled her body. She had taken all by five seconds to answer and toss herself into his embrace. He pulled her back just far away enough to attack her lips with his. After a while he pulled away enjoying her protesting grunts, but as she realized he was slipping the ring on her finger she didn't fuss, and looked down at the rock on her finger, as he slid it on and then laced his fingers with hers.

She smiled. "Riza Mustang." She mumbled with a giddy look. "That's right Mrs. Mustang." He smirked and kissed her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her hands up to run threw his hair. He shifted her, and she lifted one of her legs so she could easily straddle his hips. He leaned up against the couch as she forced his head back, gripping his hair and moving his head to her will as she roughly kissed him.

While one hand went to grip and message her bottom, the other slid up her back and swiftly unhooked her bra. She groaned as she felt her chest set free, her ragged breaths that had once been constricted by the bondage, was now loose and her heated body flushed with the release. She groaned aloud, as Roy slid his hand under her shirt and attacked her chest. She rested her head on his shoulder as he gripped her breast. She brought her hand up to her face again and smiled.

She couldn't believe this was all happening. He had purposed. She hadn't first found out about his plans in the way she had expected, or hoped, but it was all okay now. She was with Roy, he had asked, she said yes, and now he was enjoying his territories as her fiancée. Everything was better now. She was home. With the man she loved.

000

Riza blinked her eyes open, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, having no idea what the action was allowing her perverted soon to be husband to see. After a long night, and I mean LONG night of him getting excited, he had finally let her fall asleep next to him.

She moved her soar and tired legs, noting that she was still lying on the soft blanket he had set down, and apparently after she had fallen asleep he had covered them with the red blanket from the couch. It was thin, but just enough to cover her chest, falling just enough to show some cleavage. Roy had turned to his side watching her sleep there for god knows how long, he smirked as he laced her left hand with his, fingering the ring on her finger.

"Morning Mrs. Mustang" he said happily leaning down and kissing her. He lifted his lips only far enough for her to reply "Good Morning Mr. Mustang" and slid her hand around his head, pulling him down for another kiss.

"You want pancakes?" he asked, his hand moving to her side and rubbing his thumb over the side of her breast. "Yeah" she smiled. He leaned down, kissing his way down her chest. She moaned, rocking her body side to side as her lower stomach began to tighten.

His leg forced open hers, and slid between them opening her legs. They immediately clamped on his leg, making him smirk. 'What's the matter doll? Scared of what I might do?" He asked, staring down all knowingly into her eyes. She blushed and looked to the side. He smirked.

"You still not fully awake yet? Or are you just still to 'soar' from last night?" He asked with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes. "Make the pancake so we can get to work" She grumbled. He pouted and kissed her lovingly before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Let's stop by your place and get you some clothes." He suggested.

She smiled as she stood, wrapping the red blanket around her naked body, her hair falling over her shoulders and resting on the swell of her breasts and falling down her back.

"Yeah, It'll be good to see Kashi's dumb grin again. We didn't even tell him that I would be staying with you," She said as she walked to the kitchen and took the glass of water he handed her.

"Ill make breakfast, you hop in the shower and change into your uniform." He ordered. She nodded, and reached out. Gripping his shirts collar in her fist and pulled him so he leaned over the counter. Pressing her lips to his she smirked in satisfaction when she pulled back and he continued to lean over the counter in search for her lips.

Walking to the bathroom, she added a jaunt to her struts knowing he was watching the sway of her hips. As she walked into the bathroom door, She let the blanket loose, allowing it to slid down the curves of her body, her back facing him before she kicked the door slowly shut with her foot. She giggled after hearing Roy's whimper from across the apartment.

000

"WHAT!" Kashi yelled as he sat in front of Riza and Roy.

"We're getting married" Riza repeated, linking her fingers with Roys. She smiled as she stared happily into his eyes, before Kashi interrupted with a "No," causing her to look back at her old friend.

"No, I understand you two getting married so quickly. After all you've been secretly in love with the idiot for years," he muttered and with that Roy turned to smile at her blushing features. Kashi continued; "And once you saw her in the shower for the first time and realized she was more than an hard working subordinate, she was a hard working subordinate who also happened to be a smoking hot piece of ass underneath a uniform Of course you feel madly in love and decided to purpose!" Kashi explained.

Riza glared at him, then turned and smacked Roy's shoulder as he sat next to her slightly nodding in agreement as his mind dazed off into the picture Kashi had put in his head.

"And not only did you leave for about a week and a half without telling me you were leaving or where you were going, But what really blows my mind is that you two knew there was a wanted killer scooping out this apartment and didn't even think to tell me!" He rambled.

Riza rolled her eyes. He gapped at her. "I mean come on! There was a killer looking for you in this apartment, for all I knew he was in the closet watching me in my sleep waiting for you to come home!" He whimpered in mock fear.

"He only goes for women Kashi don't worry Im sure you were perfectly safe from being raped and killed in the middle of the night." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! I brought women here!" He snapped. "Are you sure it were women this time?" She teased. He made a face as he answered, "yes" in a high-pitched voice. He stood walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Vodka.

"I know I lied to you and flaunted her in your face man, but can't you give a brother a break?" He whimpered as he poured himself a drink and shot it back easily. Roy laughed. "Don't worry Kashi, if you brought a girl here I'm sure she was safe. Collins had a grudge of all women who had power and control. When we first caught him, I was the one who put him in prison, and Riza here interrogated him, and showed her control and power as a government soldier. His mind was set on finding Riza." He sighed wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I'm glad your okay, but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be to worried. She can hold her own no matter what situation she's put in" Kashi muttered as he sat down and set his feet on the table, crossing them at the ankle.

"She scared me half to death, in one of the tapes he sent us, you could hear her in the background lobbing insults over his head and challenging his manhood since apparently he had to kidnap women, tie 'em up, and rape them." Roy sighed.

Riza shrugged like it was nothing. "Please, you think you can chide me for reckless behavior, I learned it from you!" She argued. "Me?" HE asked leaning back to look at her face as his arms slid around her waist. "If he doesn't like to be challenged taunt him, like you did with Ed in calling him short of the day of his first assessment." She countered. He leaned back and sighed. "Well the little bean sprout was hiding in the crowd, what else could I have done to get the mouse out of his whole?" He asked with a smirk.

Riza sighed rolling her eyes. "Come on, we still have to get to work. " She said standing up. She grabbed the bag she had filled her clothes with, and walked to the door. Roy motioned for the bottle, and Kashi handed it over to him.

"So, excited about the honeymoon?" Kashi asked as he downed his shot. Roy nodded his head up and down slowly. "Makes all the stress of thinking about a wedding go away." He muttered. "Roy, lets go hun!" She called from the doorway.

"Coming!" He called standing up and taking the rest of the alcohol down before setting the bottle on the table again. "Watch yourself with her, she's stubborn, and she's a spit fire. You may have worked with her for years, but you've only really lived with her for a week." Kashi warned.

Roy smirked. "Don't worry about me. I can handle her" He said and turned, leaving the kitchen and walking to the door where Riza was waiting. Kashi shook his head side to side with a smirk chuckling to him self.

"You just wait"

--Maddie Brown

3,192 words yay go me!


	15. Chapter 15

Sparking Interest

Chapter 15

Riza hummed happily to herself as she walked down the halls. Roy, of course, had pouted, but she had forced him nevertheless to come to work today. She turned the corner and smiled giddily as she got to Sheska's office. She couldn't wait to tell her friend the news. She knocked on the door with the back of her knuckles, and waited for her friend to tell her to come in.

At her reply, Riza opened the door and stepped inside. Like always, her desk was piled with books, almost so high you couldn't see her face any longer.

Sheska smiled happily.

"Riza! You're back! It must have been terrible!" She gasped shooting up in her seat and looking at her friend with nothing but worry and relief she was safe.

"What was terrible?" Riza asked, unable to hide the giddy tone in her voice. Sheska lifted an eyebrow. "Umm, being captured by a rapist and held up in his basement for two days…" She muttered. Riza only smiled, her hands behind her back. "Oh, that was nothing Roy and the others found me really quick, and like I'd let him do anything to me." She laughed. Her friend nodded and leaned back a little surprised by her friend's giddy behavior, Riza was never this happy, this girly.

"Umm Riza, is there something you're not telling me? You have this creepy girly squeak in your voice." She laughed gently.

Riza smiled, "Yes, actually I have huge, amazing news!" She said practically jumping out of her skin, "What?" She asked.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed. Sheska's eyes widened "Oh that's …amazing Riza! I'm so happy for you…" She said slowly, and smiled. Riza stood staring at her. "You don't sound happy, what's wrong?" She asked. "Well, you never told me you were even dating someone…" she replied

Riza sighed, "Well, this was all sort of sudden, but there's a reason for that. You see it all started when my friend Kashi came for a visit."

0000

Roy hummed happily threw out the halls. He fell short of nothing but skipping as he passed others in the hallway, not caring that they were staring and whispering. He felt like nothing could dull the high he felt at the moment, until he heard the doctor call out to him.

"Roy, Is the Lieutenant here today? I need to speak with her," he said plainly. Roy stopped in his tracks. "Why? Is she okay?" He asked. "It's concerning a test I took on her that day you two came rushing in, I need to speak with her as soon as possible, but she wasn't here yesterday and I was told you went home early as well; skipping out on your work again I assume, so I never got a chance to speak with her. Do you know of her whereabouts?" He asked as he taunted him.

"Is she sick?" He asked ignoring his friend's taunts and question. "It's really privileged information, I can't give out other people's charts." He said. Roy fought the urge to claim rights as her soon to be husband, but he bit his tongue. He knew he would find out from Riza right after anyhow.

"Ill go find her right now." He said. He nodded, "Alright, and afterwards I'll check up on your ribs, I haven't gotten a chance to make sure they've healed properly." He suggested.

"Well they've been working just fine, ill be right back with the lieutenant ok" he muttered. "Oh they've been working fine have they?" He smirked at his own insinuation. Roy winked, after all he couldn't disagree "ill be right back," he said turning and walking down the hall to find Riza.

0000

Roy leaned up against the doorframe of sheska's office and watched the two girls looking over the ring. He knocked softly and they look up both smiling like giddy school girls.

"Riza, sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow you for a moment." He said. She smiled and waved goodbye to her friend before following him.

"What for?" She asked. He stared straight ahead. "There was a problem with one of your tests when we went to the clinic after Collins tried to run you over. The doc wouldn't give me any information because its privileged and well I couldn't tell him we're getting married so. He needs you." He explained happy the halls were nearly empty and he could talk pretty freely with her.

"A … problem?" she echoed. "Yeah…."

"Is it bad? What is it?…Roy I?" She panicked. He couldn't help but chuckle, even when she was panicked she could still keep her voice quiet. "Why are you laughing!" She growled. "Hey shh!" he soothed. "Im sure it's nothing ok, lets just go in there ill stay right outside the door ok" he said softly in her ear. She nodded and took a deep breath as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. But she was brought back into the harsh reality of their relationship as his hand immedietly left hers, and he turned his back to her coldly as a superior officer walked down the hall past them.

She let out a sigh, recomposing herself as she followed him down the hall.

He turned as he walked past the office, and gave her time to relax before he opened the door for her. She walked inside Kyo's office. He had been the resident doctor for their headquarters. The Fuhrer thought it would be safer to have one in case of any attack or incident. He was standing at his desk waiting for her, already holding her file.

"Hello Ms. Hawkeye, I have some news" Kyo smiled. Riza sat on the metal examining table clutching the edge with her fingers. "The Cornel told me you wished to speak with me." She said coolly. He nodded. "Roy seemed very worried about you when I said I had a result from your tests. I've known him for a long time and he's never been so caring about anyone else…" He said as though he was thinking out loud.

"The cornel takes care of everyone on his team, he wants us all to be safe, healthy." She muttered. "Well you don't have to worry Riza, about any of that anyway this is good news, you're pregnant!" Kyo smiled. Riza's mouth dropped open. "Pregnant" she repeated staring blankly at him.

Outside the door there was a loud thud. Riza turned her head to the open doorway and blushed before turning back and staring at the floor below. Kyo narrowed his eyes in confusion, before they almost bugged out from his head in realization. "No wonder." He groaned and walked to the door.

"Leave it to you to get your subordinate pregnant!" He growled at Roy who was residing on the floor in a daze. His eyes seemed to be spinning in different directions and his face had taken on a ghostly parlor.

Pulling the cornel into the office, he shut the door behind him.

"You two know that's against the rules! Roy you should be ashamed of yourself!" He growled. "Hey!" Roy stood on his own now, suddenly very defensive.

"Riza isn't just another girl! We're getting married for Christ sake!" He half yelled.

"Roy lower your voice, and both of you stop NOW!" Riza growled slipping off the metal table. "You're getting married? You, Roy Mustang?" Kyo questioned as though it would be the next thing to the apocalypse.

"That's right." He declared. "Roy!" Riza hissed. He shook his head. "He's an old friend he would have found out anyway." He muttered.

"I can't believe a woman broke you." Kyo muttered looking at Roy in shock. He then turned and looked Riza up and down, making her step back under the uncomfortable stare. Roy smacked Kyo in the shoulder. "What?!" He asked. "That's my fiancée, my pregnant fiancée," he muttered as the shock of the news hit him once again.

"Well if you're settling down she must be extremely hot under that uniform." He smirked at her. 'You know you're completely different from five minutes ago!" Riza grumbled. "Kyo's very professional until we're together for a while, that or cocktail hour" Roy said slapping his friend on the shoulder with a large smile on his face.

"Please you are worse than I am, or at least you were, now you're getting married, you're going to be so whipped" Kyo laughed.

Riza cleared her throat loudly, causing both men to look down at her. "I can see why you two are friends" She spat. It was true; both had the tendency to be completely professional; that is until the slightest thing threw them off track to the point where they could never return to what they were doing. She should have known Roy would be able to find someone else, besides Hughes of course, like him in all his years working in this building.

"We're not telling anyone that we're getting Married so I suggest you keep you're mouth shut unless you want a bullet in the foot" She threatened. Kyo stared into her eyes, then turned back to Roy. "Is she this feisty in bed to?" He asked. Roy glared at his friend, but before he could do anything a loud shot was fired.

Since he was always falling asleep at his desk, he had become used to the sound and only cringed; unlike Kyo, who jumped ten feet in the air. His friend turned to stare in horror at the girl beside them holding the gun pointed at his feet; A bullet hole right beside his leather shoe. He stared down at the floor and gulped.

"I see why you picked her," he muttered. Roy nodded, "yup"

Riza set the gun back in its holster by her hip and sighed as she turned and walked out of the office in a huff, leaving the two behind.

Maddie Brown

Im so sorry it took so long I don't know if it felt long to y'all but It felt long to me so I made myself sit down and actually write. I decided to make Roy and the doctor friends just on a whim so if they seem much closer now then they did in the chapter before, then that's why it was a totally coffee-high-spur-of-the-moment kinda decision. So if you don't like it or it just seems to different from chapters before Don't hate me hate the two extra shots of whatever makes me sooo happy I had Starbucks put in baby cus after that there's no rational decisions.


End file.
